Ma psy et moi, une belle rencontre (tome1)
by raissanaomie
Summary: Elle est psychologue et lui criminel. Tous les opposent et les unis. Caroline ne s'attendait pas à faire sa rencontre. Klaus ne s'attendait pas à être intrigué par elle. Une rencontre, des séances, de nouvelles émotions, un triangle amoureux et une grande ennemie que personne n'attendait. Du 100% Klaroline ALL HUMAIN… à découvrir(Klaus, Caroline, Tatia, Elijah)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Salut à vous, me revoilà cette fois ci avec une nouvelle fiction, un ALL HUMAIN. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour celle-ci car je l'ai pratiquement terminée et de tout façon elle ne sera pas longue car je prévois de la rédiger en deux parties.**

 **Je vous laisse donc la découvrir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Desclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux responsables de la CW.**

 **Résumé :  
** Elle est psychologue et lui criminel. Tous les opposent et les unis. Caroline ne s'attendait pas à faire sa rencontre. Klaus ne s'attendait pas à être intrigué par elle. Une rencontre, des séances, de nouvelles émotions, un triangle amoureux. Du 100% Klaroline ALL HUMAIN… à découvrir

 **Prologue**

Je me tenais là, assise à la table à manger face au mot que j'avais pris une éternité à rédiger quelques minutes plus tôt. Certes chacun de mes mots avaient été pensés et réfléchis des heures durant mais les faits étaient là, serais je prête.

Je pris le mot dans ma main m'apprêtant à le déchirer mais je fus interrompu par les pensées de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« **Est-ce le bon choix ? Dois-je le faire ? Et de cette manière ?** » Criais je en me tenant comme frappé par un violent maux de tête

 **« Oui, je dois le faire. Certes, il me haïra mais c'est mieux que de le voir ainsi, je ne le supporterais pas**. » Murmurais je en sanglot

Je me retournais, observant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle était magnifique, somptueuse mais tellement impersonnel.

Est-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? I peine quelques heures cela aurait été le cas, mais les choses ont changés, à présent tout est différent. Je ne puis l'imposer ce choix alors je le fais, je le fais de moi-même peut être comprendra t'il et me pardonnera un jour.

« **Mais quelle sotte suis-je, bien sur qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais, il ne me pardonnera jamais** » me répétais je ces mots comme ci je voulais réaliser leur importance. J'éclatais encore en sanglot.

J'étais complètement effondré, j'allais perdre la seule chose qui n'avait jamais compté pour moi.

Je me rappelais cette phrase « _toi et moi pour toujours et à jamais_ » ce serment, notre serment. Je trouvais enfin le courage ne me lever, laissant le mot à porter de vu sur la table. J'ouvris la porte, avant de la traverser je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce que je m'apprêtai à quitter et me remémorant ma phrase fétiche me forçant à sourire _« les obstacles nous rendent plus fort, sourit et un monde nouveau s'ouvrira à toi_ ». « _A toi pour toujours et à jamais_ » lancèrent avant de refermer la porte derrière moi une larme coulant sur mon visage.

Je t'aime.

Qui aurait pu croire que toute mon histoire commencerait de cette manière.

 **FIN DU PROLOGUE**

Hello, j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Je vous promets que la suite ne sera pas aussi mélodramatique, en tout cas je ferais des efforts.

 **Je vous adore !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2 Première séance, Pelican Bay

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à remercier Alessa Da Venezia et Sweetyk pour leurs gentilles reviews ainsi que Loustories qui me suit.**

 **Note aux lecteurs**

Comme je l'ai présenté dans mon très bref résumé, cette fiction est un ALL HUMAIN. Il y aura je pense beaucoup de triangles amoureux ainsi que de flash back donc s'il y a un trouble n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Comme vous le comprendrez surement avec la lecture du premier chapitre, je fais un retour en arrière donc à vous de déterminer quand l'action du prologue commence.

Dans tout les cas soyez attentifs et…

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Première séance, bienvenu à Pelican Bay**

Elle se tenait là, devant son miroir, y jetant un dernier coup d'œil si nécessaire. Elle redressa d'un coup de la main son tailleur gris et réajusta son chignon, elle était fin prêt pour sa première journée de travail. Elle sortit de l'appartement son classeur à la main et monta dans sa vieille Toyota grise qu'elle désignait sous le terme « voiture de collection » l'ayant reçu pour son seizième anniversaire.

Elle roula près d'une heure et se gara devant cet énorme bâtiment entouré de ce qui semblait être une muraille avec des fers en fil barbelés. Elle souffla et récita sa phrase fétiche « _les obstacles nous rendent plus fort, sourit et un monde nouveau s'ouvrira à toi_ ». Elle finit par descendre de sa voiture et s'avança vers la porte.

 **Votre nom ?** demanda un garde lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'entrée

 **Caroline… Caroline Wilkins, je suis…** ; commença t'elle en montrant sa carte d'accès

 **Oui je sais vous être la nouvelle psychologue** ; la coupa t'il en lui prenant la carte. **Vous pouvez entrer** finit-il par dire après l'avoir examiné et passé au détecteur de métaux et examiné son classeur.

Elle s'avança.

 **Attendez, votre carte d'accès** ; cria t'il

 **Merci** rétorqua t'elle avant continuer à avancer

 **Quand je pense que le gouvernement gaspille de l'argent pour payer des consultations privés à ces rebuts de la société ca me rend malade** pesta le garde une fois seul

Elle traversa un couloir étroit avant que quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre.

 **La nouvelle c'est cela** l'interpella un homme en costume d'une quarantaine d'année

 **Wilkins** répondit elle en s'empressant de lui tendre la main

 **Je suis le directeur de cet établissement, Frederik Morgan** ; renchérit il en prenant sa main. **Vous êtes bien jeune, quel âge avez-vous ?**

 **23 ans Monsieur, je viens d'avoir mon diplôme** répondit elle

 **23 ans vous dites. Et que vient faire une jeune diplômée comme vous dans un milieu carcéral ?** il s'avançait maintenant l'invitant à le suivre

 **Je m'intéresse à ce cas précis** souffla-t-elle

 **Laissez-moi deviner de la famille en prison ?** supposa-t-il

 **Non** répondit elle tout simplement

 **Alors laissez-moi-vous prévenir mademoiselle que même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, ces hommes resteront des criminels et rien n'y changera. Je vous laisserai constater par vous-même et on en reparlera si jamais vous revenez** s'enquit il

 **Si jamais je reviens ?** fit-elle perplexe et effrayé

 **Non ne vous inquiétez pas la sécurité est à cent pour cent assuré, je parlais juste de votre santé mentale. Vous savez, au fil des années j'ai vu des jeunes aussi enthousiastes que vous défiler devant moi et repartir la queue entre les jambes sans plus jamais revenir après avoir été traumatisé par ce que les détenus les ont dit** ; expliqua t'il

 **Et vous savez au juste ce qu'ils ont fait… les détenus** ; bégaya t'elle avalant sa salive

 **Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre le secret profession** se contenta t'il de dire

 **Excusez-moi, ma question était stupide**

Ils avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent près d'une chaise. La fit s'assoir.

 **Excusez moi mes vos visites de 17h ont été déplacés à 18h, nous recevons pour la nuit un dangereux criminel et nous sommes un peu débordé »**

 **Pas de problème »**

 **Un des gardiens viendra vous chercher pour vous conduire à la salle de consultation** informa t'il

Sur ces mots, le directeur tourna les talons laissant la blonde ennuyé sur sa chaise.

Elle regarda sa montre, il était encore 16h30. Passer le temps allait être difficile. Elle avait mal mesuré son temps et était un peu trop arrivé à l'avance. Perfectionniste qu'elle était, elle ne voulait pas arrivé en retard le premier jour.

Après 1h30 d'attente, elle entreprit de faire un peu de rangement dans ses dossiers. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle fut surprise en l'entente de son propre nom.

 **Mademoiselle Wilkins** ; l'appela une voix

 **Oui c'est moi** sursauta t'elle

 **Veillez me suivre s'il vous plait** l'invita t'il

 **Oui je vous suis** fit elle en essayant tant bien que mal de ranger ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées tombé sous la surprise

…

 **C'est là** ; déclara-t'il en la faisant entrer dans la pièce. **Je reviens avec le prisonnier Kolinski Mise**

Elle fit un hochement de la tête en signe de réponse et s'asseyait. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce assez lugubre et sombre où ce trouvait seulement un bureau d'un côté et une chaise un peu à l'écart pour le prisonnier.

Caroline mit ses lunettes et sortit ses documents pour les déposer sur le bureau lorsqu'elle se rendit compte avec horreur que son bloc note était absent.

 **Mais je l'avais pourtant en sortant de mon appartement, il a du surement tomber tout à l'heure** pensa t'elle. **Je dois aller le chercher**

Elle sorti de la pièce se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle décida alors de retourner sur ses pas.

Elle avançait dans les couloirs ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait, on pouvait dire que tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Tout à coup elle entendit des bruits et s'avança. Elle poussa la porte.

Face à elle deux rangés de cellules de deux niveaux. Elle s'avança encore plus.

 **Hé ma jolie** cria un des prisonniers

 **Une fille classe en plus que du bonheur** cria un autre

 **Tu viens nous rendre un petite visite »**

 **Hé les gars on a de la visite »**

 **Beauté vient par ici** crièrent les autres

Elle les regardait la traiter de tous les noms, d'autres se léchaient les lèvres comme ci elle était un morceau de viande qui n'attendait plus que d'être mis en bouche. Elle était pétrifiée. Puis au milieu de tout ce tapage, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait expliquée. Tous les prisonniers avaient le regard figé sur elle à travers leurs cellules mais il y en avait une, rien qu'une qui n'émettait aucun son.

Elle s'en approcha comme envouté, essayant de distinguer la forme qui ce tapissait au fond de cette cellule. Elle s'avança, toujours plus proche, de plus en plus proche elle commençait à le voir distinctement. Il semblait être blond avec un physique assez avantageux fut les seules remarques qu'elle puisse faire car il était assis au fond de sa cellule recouvert par l'ombre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

 **Ma demoiselle Wilkins ?**

 **Ha ! c'est vous monsieur le directeur ?, vous m'avez fait peur** elle reprit son souffle

 **Vous ne devriez pas être là, c'est la partie réservée aux criminels les plus dangereux** expliqua t'il

 **Veillez m'excuser mais j'ai égaré un objet et j'ai du me tromper de chemin en retournant sur mes pas, mon sens de l'orientation est assez terrible »**

 **A ce que je constate** lâcha t'il. **Si c'est votre bloc note que vous cherchiez, je l'ai retrouvé par terre et je vous l'ai fait apporter**

 **Merci** répondit elle gêné

 **Bon laissez moi vous raccompagner, il serait regrettable que vous vous perdiez à nouveau** insista t'il

Elle le suivit sans autres mots jusqu'à la salle de consultation.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur place, il la fit entrer et repartit glissant subtilement un mot au gardien « _surveillez-la_ ». Celui-ci répondit par un hochement de tête et s'assit sur une chaise à l'extérieur de la salle.

 **La nouvelle probablement** la fit sursauter une voix

« _Je devrais vraiment arrêter avec ces sursauts de frayeur, courage caroline tu es une battante_ » se motiva t'elle.

 **Kolinski Mise je présume** rétorqua t'elle en s'asseyant derrière le bureau et lançant l'enregistrement

 **Oui doc** lui sourit il charmeur

C'était un garçon brun d'une vingtaine d'année. Il était assis avec des chaines sur son poignet, il croisait les bras.

Il la regardait avec un air de défit, elle ne détourna pas le regard montrant ainsi qu'il ne l'intimidait pas. Kolinski fut le premier à briser le silence.

 **Et bien je vais t'expliquer les règles. Soit jolie, dessine des poneys dans ton carnet et ne dit rien et peut être nous passerons tous le deux un bon moment durant ces deux heures**

« _Le tutoiement, une forme de défense pour imposer son autorité_ » nota t'elle.

 **Hé ! qu'as tu écrit ?** l'interrogea t'il

 **Je croyais que je n'étais pas sensé parler »**

 **Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis alors parle »**

« _Le patient semble indécis_ » nota t'elle.

 **Tu te payes ma tête** ; lança t'il un regard noir

 **Vous pensez que je me paye votre tête ? »**

 **Je ne sais pas, à vous de me répondre doc** »

Quelques minutes de silence.

 **Kolinski comment qualifierez vous ce vous ressentez ?** demanda t'elle

 **Oh ! apparemment on s'appelle par nos petits noms maintenant, ce n'est pas équitable, je ne connais pas le tiens. Quoi que doc est assez plaisant à prononcer »**

 **J'ai lu ici que vous avez été arrêté pour trafic de drogue ? »**

 **Si tu le dis** fit il en regardant le bout de ses doigt

« _Il refuse de s'ouvrir à toute conversation_ » nota t'elle

 **Une question me trottes dans la tête »**

 **Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre à condition que vous répondiez à la mienne »**

 **Tu es un canon, beau visage, beau corps. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »**

 **Je ne comprends pas bien »**

 **Moi je pense que tu comprends très bien, allez doc en échange une question, sans tabous, vous pourriez même me demander si je suis bermuda ou caleçon, j'y répondrais vous pourriez même le vérifier si vous n'êtes pas sure de ma réponse** ; lui fit il un clin d'œil

 **En faite je…** ;commençais je

On fut interrompu par le gardien qui signala que l'heure était passée.

 **Or juste quand ca devenait intéressant** bouda t'il en se fessant emmené par le gardien

 **A la semaine prochaine** clama t'elle se tenant debout

 **Je dirais plus tôt à très bientôt doc** sourit-il avant de sortir de la pièce

 **Ouf sauvez par le gong. Encore trois visites en tu es parti courage** se motiva t'elle

Elle enchaina les autres visites jusqu'à 21h30. Elle était exténuez, elle avait écouté les détenus exprimer leur méfiance, leur haine, leur colère de différentes manières. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit quelque chose de personnel mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas après tout ce n'était que la première séance.

…

Elle s'apprêtais à sortir de la prison lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa carte d'accès avait disparu. Elle alla le signaler et fut admise à sortir par une autorisation.

 **Désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas, je croyais que je l'avais toujours sur moi** s'excusa t'elle

 **Ce n'est pas grave, c'est le premier jour mais à l'avenir soyez plus vigilante »**

 **Merci** fit elle en s'en allant

Elle marcha jusqu'à sa voiture, ouvrit sa portière s'apprêta à y monter lorsqu'elle entendit soudain une voix.

 **Quoi de neuf docteur ?**

Elle se retourna en sursaut.

 **Kolinski** ! s'exclama t'elle étonné

 **A quoi joues tu Kol, on doit y aller** rétorqua une voix qui s'approchait

 **Quoi !** fit-elle

 **J'ai changé le plan, on l'embarque avec nous »**

 **Je croyais qu'on devait la tuer Klaus** l'interrogea Kol, il eu pour seul réponse un regard noir. **Ok !** s'adressant à Caroline. **Désolé doc**

Il appuya sur un point de pression et elle s'évanouie.

 **Allez ! on lève le camp. Que c'est bon le doux parfum de la liberté** clama t'il en se frottant les mains

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Vous vous en doutiez probablement de la véritable identité de Kolinski, bravo à ceux là. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

 **J'attends impatiemment vos avis.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3 Deuxième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **J'avais prévu de poster qu'un seul chapitre mais puisque je suis sacrément avancé voir même à la moitié de l'écriture de cette fiction et très motivé par certaines personnes, je me suis dit ''pourquoi pas deux pour le prix d'un'' et voilà.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit bonus et …**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 : Deuxième séance, le jour d'avant aujourd'hui**

 **Ravi que tu es bien reçu mon message »**

 **Kol, tu dois en remercier Rebekah »**

 _Flash back_

 _ **C'est l'heure, tu as droit à 10min d'appels en profite en bien**_ _; déclara un des gardiens_

 _ **Ok**_ _fit le prisonnier en prenant le combiné et composant le numéro_

 _Il passa son appel._

 _ **Oui halo Bex ! »**_

 _ **Oui halo ! »**_

 _ **C'est Kolinski, j'ai encore complètement merdé et maintenant je me retrouve en tôle »**_

 _ **Quoi ?**_ _cria la jeune femme_

 _ **S'il te plait puisque t'es indisponible tu pourrais dire à Nicky d'aller chercher le petit dans sa colonie de vacance »**_

 _ **Ok et il doit le faire quant ? »**_

 _ **Mercredi, les cours se terminent tous les mercredis en soirée. Je le connais bien il prend toujours la route à 21h prévient le que c'est dangereux à partir de 22h »**_

 _ **Ok ne t'en fait pas »**_

 _ **Tu ne connais pas la meilleure, ils nous font consulter un psy, selon eux ca aide à je ne sais pas quoi, des sottises. J'en ai consulté un hier, ce travail ne doit pas rapporter gros, mon psy m'a raconté qu'il roulait avec une veille Ferrari qui tombe toujours en panne le pauvre. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne venait pas en vélo mais apparemment il faut environ 50km pour rejoindre toute trace de civilisation. Moi à sa place je changerais vite de métier. En faite je dis ca mais je ne dis rien »**_

 _ **C'est vrai qu'il t'en fallait bien un mais je pense qu'en effet il est trop tard »**_

 _ **Enfin on se comprend. Bon tu embrasses fort Nik pour moi et dit lui que je sais qu'il m'en veut mais je voudrais tellement le voir »**_

 _ **Ok c'est reçu »**_

 _Sur ces mots il raccrocha._

 _Et bien j'ai terminé »_

 _Fin du flash back_

 **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à venir me chercher** s'enquit Kol

 **La raison est simple** répondu Klaus

 _Flash back_

 _Il était dans une chambre d'hôtel, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il tenait en main une mallette et portait un costume noir sans cravate._

 _ **Oui halo ! Elijah j'ai récupéré le paquet, il est temps de mettre en place mon extraction**_ _déclara-t'il en montant dans l'ascenseur_

 _ **Ok bien reçu**_ _répondu Elijah_

 _Il raccrocha et tout à coup son téléphone sonna._

 _ **Nik ! »**_

 _ **Bekah comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? »**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas le plus important, Kol s'est fait arrêter »**_

 _ **Quoi ? Savent-ils qui il est ? »**_

 _ **Apparemment non**_ _rétorqua t'elle._ _ **Nik, on doit le faire sortir de là. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était dans une prison en Californie, que tous les mercredis il avait une consultation chez un psy**_

 _ **Un psy**_ _; fit il étonné et complètement amusé_

 _ **Oui un psy. Il a dit qu'il s'en allait à 21h, 22h au trop et qu'il venait en voiture tout les mercredis je pense**_ _; détailla t'elle_

 _ **Non**_ _; la coupa t'il_

 _ **C'est une blague !**_ _s'exclama-t-elle_

 _ **Kol est irresponsable, il mérite une petite correction**_ _; expliqua t'il_

 _ **Mais Nik**_ _plaida t'elle_

 _ **J'ai dit non Bekah et tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir, je te l'interdit. J'irais le chercher mais pas pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à faire pendant ce temps concentre toi sur ta mission »**_

 _ **Mais… »**_

 _ **Au revoir Bekah**_ _; la coupa t'il avant de raccrocher_

 _Il composa encore un numéro._

 _ **Elijah, j'aurais besoin de toutes les informations que tu as sur une prison en Californie, Kol a encore fait des siennes »**_

 _ **Qu'a-t-il donc fait cette fois ci ?**_ _l'interrogea Elijah_

 _ **Il a réussi à se faire arrêter**_ _; rétorqua Nik_ __

 _ **Je devine que tu lui réserve une petite punition**_ _; en déduisit Elijah_

 _ **Quel frère ferais-je si je ne corrigeais pas les bêtises de mon petit frère »**_

 _ **Ok la voiture t'attend à l'entrée de l'hôtel, le coursier passera récupérer le collie il se nomme ''James et Lo'' »**_

 _ **Bien**_ _; répondit Nik_

 _Celui-ci sortit de l'ascenseur en sortit de l'hôtel. A l'entrée il fut intercepté par le voiturier._

 _ **Monsieur Mikaelson, vos clé**_ _; il lui tendit un trousseau_

 _ **Merci hum…**_ _fit Nik en récupérant le trousseau_

 _ **James et voici Lo**_ _il montrait de doigt un homme un peu à l'écart_

 _Nik monta dans la voiture._

 _ **Et le collie ?**_ _l'interrogea James_

 _ **Certainement, mais où avait je tête**_ _; fit il en tendant la mallette_

 _ **Au plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Monsieur Mikaelson »**_

 _Celui-ci démarra la voiture et s'en alla. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin il sortit à nouveau son portable._

 _ **J'en déduis que le virement n'a pas été fait »**_

 _ **Effectivement »**_

 _ **On devra donc trouver des acheteurs plus intéressants, je crains que Monsieur Parker ne soit plus dans la course. Fait affréter le jet, je rentre**_ _; il raccrocha_

…

 _ **J'en ai entendu des histoires sur les Mikaelson, malins, impitoyables, mais finalement ils sont comme nous tous pauvres mortels, manipulables »**_

 _ **Monsieur, nous avons le collie**_ _; déclara l'homme qui venait d'entrer avec la mallette_

 _ **Bien j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas ouverte »**_

 _ **Certainement Monsieur »**_

 _ **Tu peux dans ce cas disposer »**_

 _Le nouvel arrivant sortit en laissant la mallette._

 _ **L'un des rares hommes qui ai réussi à berner les Mikaelson**_ _; s'écria t'il en souriant comme un fou en ouvrant la mallette._ _ **Mais…mais qu'est ce que s'est ?**_ _bégaya-t-il en observant le contenu_

 _ **J'espère que mon petit cadeau vous plait Parker**_ _; fit une voix à travers le téléphone qui était attaché à la bombe._ _ **Vous comprendrez à présent d'où viens la réputation des Mikaelson**_

 _Une grande explosion se fit entendre._

 _Fin du flash back_

 **Si je comprends bien tu as fait exprès d'attendre un mois avant de venir me chercher** ! s'exclama Kol choqué

 **Et tu as de la chance car si je n'avais pas besoin de toi tu y aurais fait un mois de plus. Faut bien que tu saches que j'ai autre chose à faire que de corriger tes bêtises** déclara Klaus avec un total désintéressement

 **C'est bon à savoir** souffla Kol

Tout d'un coup il fut interrompu dans leur discussion par un bruit qui venait du coffre de la voiture.

 **Apparemment le doc est réveillé** rétorqua le brun

 **Oui apparemment** souffla tout simplement Klaus

 **Bon tu vas continuer à garder le silence ou finir par m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait encore là** s'impatienta Kol

 **Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai changé mes plans et j'ai décidé qu'elle en ferait parti** souffla-t-il à nouveau

 **Sérieusement Nik. On dirait que tu te payes ma tête »**

 **Gare toi** le coupa t'il

 **Quoi ?** s'étonna le brun

 **J'ai dit gare toi, j'ai un cou de fil à passer »**

Kol obtempéra sans poser autres questions.

Klaus sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers la boutique de la station.

 **Fait le plein** ordonna t'il a Kol sans prendre la peine de se retourner

 **Reviens avec un paquet de chipses** lança kol

POV Klaus

Je me rendis à la boutique, je pris un paquet de chipses pour mon gamin de petit frère, deux bouteilles d'eau, un soda, un téléphone et des cartes près payés. Je payai ma consommation d'essence et pris une de mes cartes que j'enfilai dans le téléphone pour passer mon appel et puis je sortis me dirigeant à nouveau vers la voiture.

Kol m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais embarqué sa psy avec nous mais honnêtement je n'en avais aucune idée.

 _Flash back_

 _J'avais monté un plan pour me faire arrêter et embarquer dans la même prison que Kol. J'avais été enfermé et classé dans le secteur '_ _ **'criminel très dangereux à surveiller de près**_ _'' je devais être transférer très prochainement donc je devais faire vite. Le secteur des criminels ''très dangereux'' était très calme en tout cas calme jusqu'à ce que j'entendis des cris étranges venant des autres prisonniers._

 _ **Hé ma jolie**_ _cria un des prisonniers_

 _ **Une fille classe en plus que du bonheur**_ _cria un autre_

 _ **Tu viens nous rendre un petite visite »**_

 _ **Hé les gars on a de la visite »**_

 _ **Beauté vient par ici**_ _; crièrent les autres_

 _Puis tout à coup je me sentis comme observé. J'étais tapis au fond de ma cellule recouvert par l'obscurité, c'est là que je la vis. Elle s'avançait, de plus en plus comme pour découvrir celui qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Elle portait un tailleur, avec des cheveux blonds relevés et des lunettes comme pour paraitre un peu plus sérieuse. Malgré le fait qu'elles les cachaient derrière des lunettes, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient bleus bon rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle était blonde mais son regard avait une telle intensité, elle m'a intrigué._

 _ **Ma demoiselle Wilkins ?**_

 _ **Ha ! c'est vous monsieur le directeur ? vous m'avez fait peur**_ _elle reprit son souffle_

 _ **Vous ne devriez pas être là, c'est la partie réservée aux criminels les plus dangereux**_ _expliqua t'il_

 _ **Veillez m'excuser mais j'ai égaré un objet et j'ai du me tromper de chemin en retournant sur mes pas, mon sens de l'orientation est assez terrible »**_

 _ **A ce que je constate**_ _lâcha t'il._ _ **Si c'est votre bloc note que vous cherchiez, je l'ai retrouvé par terre et je vous l'ai fait apporter**_

 _ **Merci**_ _répondit elle gêné_

 _ **Bon laissez moi vous raccompagner, il serait regrettable que vous vous perdiez à nouveau**_ _insista t'il_

 _Elle discutait avec Morgan, cet idiot l'avait arrêté dans sa course. Elle s'appelait donc Wilkins, on se reverrait très prochainement._

 _Fin du flash back_

Imaginez donc mon étonnement lorsque je me suis rendu compte que la belle blonde était la psy de mon cher petit frère. Décidemment je pourrais ne pas trop m'ennuyer cette fois ci lors de ma mission. Cette semaine risque d'être intéressante.

FIN POV

 **Enfin il était temps »**

 **Tiens** Klaus lui balança son paquet et le soda

Sur ces mots ils remontèrent dans la voiture avant de démarrer. Klaus roula encore environ deux heures avant de s'arrêter dans une clairière, il devait être environ deux heures du matin. Et la passagère arrière ne cessait de crier ce qui exaspérait profondément Klaus.

 **Faites moi sortir de la là, je veux sortir, je veux sortir** criait elle

Klaus se décida alors à ouvrir le coffre laissant apparaitre une Caroline apeuré mais tout de même déterminer.

 **Que se passe t'il sweethear, as tu perdu ta langue ?** rétorqua-t-il constatant qu'elle ne disait plus rien

 **Faites moi sortir de ce coffre** elle fit une pause. **S'il vous plait**

 **Ben on ne peut décemment rien refuser à une beauté qui nous fait une demande si poliment** souri t'il en la faisant sortir du coffre

La blonde pris une bouffé d'air frais, elle s'était tellement senti étouffer dans ce coffre Klaus la tenait par le bras.

 **Que de galanterie mon frère** lâcha Kol mis amusé par la scène. **Quel est le plan ?**

 **Monsieur Mikaelson** fit une voix les interrompu

 **Il était temps** commença Klaus en prenant l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'homme brun d'une trentaine d'année. **Tu vas avec lui, il te donnera les directive** s ordonna t'il en s'adressant à Kol

 **Et elle** fit le concerné en montrant du doigt la jeune fille

 **Elle vient avec moi** répondit le blond tout simplement

 **Mais c'est ma psy, que ferais je sans elle, je la veux** pleurnicha Kol tel un enfant celui-ci eu pour seul réponse un regard glacial de son frère. **JE NE DIS PLUS RIEN** continua t'il presqu'apeuré

 **Comment cela je viens avec vous** finit-elle par entrer dans la conversation. **C'est hors de question que j'aille où que soit avec qui conque**

 **Bien** finit par dire Klaus avant de monter dans la voiture du jeune homme qui venait d'arriver entrainant caroline avec lui ignorant complètement les protestations de celle-ci

 **Au revoir chérie** fit Kol avec un geste de la main. **Amuse-toi bien Klaus**

Klaus menotta caroline à la portière de la voiture. Celle-ci s'agitait pour se défaire de ses entraves.

 **Soit jolie et reste tranquille** ordonna t'il. **Je suis sure que tu n'aimerais pas me mettre en colère** ; fit il un air menaçant

Elle se tue et il démarra.

 **Tiens »**

 **Qu'est ce que s'est ?** demanda t'elle soupçonneuse

 **Rien que de l'eau** il prit une gorgé. **Tu vois**

 **Merci** finit elle par prendre la bouteille pour en boire

 **Comment t'appelles-tu ? »**

 **Comment ?** fit-elle surprise

 **Je veux ton nom, ton nom complet ce ne serait pas équitable tu connais déjà le mien, en passant ne me ment pas»**

 **C'est caroline, caroline Wilkins** elle aurait voulu mentir mais s'abstient à la fin par peur

 **Tu mens j'ai dit le vrai »**

 **Mais…** bégaya-t-elle

 **Le vrai j'ai dit** la coupa t'il

 **Caroline Forbes** finit elle par dire

 **Et bien caroline Forbes ravi de faire connaissance. Puis qu'on a encore 4h de route, je propose qu'on les passe avec des distractions comme par exemple tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as deux noms** proposa t'il

 **C'est une longue histoire »**

 **Je te l'ai déjà dit, on a 4h de route devant nous. Du temps il y en a assez et tu n'aimerais pas que je m'endorme au volant ou quelque chose comme cela** ; rétorqua-t-il

 **Vous n'oserez jamais** ; le défia t'elle

 **Tu tiens le pari** ; fit il en lâchant le volant **. Alors ?**

 **Le volant, le volant vous êtes complètement malade** ; paniqua t'elle en essayant d'attraper le volant d'une main, celui-ci saisit son bras pour l'en empêcher

 **Alors, j'attends** ; fit il complètement serin

 **On va s'écraser** ; cria t'elle

 **On dirait que c'est le cas** ; fit il toujours aussi serin

 **Pitié reprenez le volant, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez** ; le supplia t'elle

 **Là on** s'entend rétorqua t'il en reprenant le volant se forçant à garer la voiture. **Que vais-je demander pour ce petit service** ; fit il semblant de réfléchir

 _Je me suis fait complètement avoir_ songea-t-elle

 **Veux-tu m'épouser** _;_ finit-il par dire un sourire aux lèvres

 **C'est une blague** s'exclama t'elle sous le choc

 **Tu as dit tout ce que je voulais et c'est ce que je veux »**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

P.S : faites-moi signe si le caractère italique vous embête dans la lecture.

 **J'attends vos impressions et vos avis impatiemment.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Troisième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à remercier pour leurs reviews :**

 **Alessa Da Venezia et Sweetyk : merci pour les conseils et ravi que mes chapitres vous plaisent.**

 **Yaya : merci et ravi que ma fiction te plaise. J'appréhendais un peu le thème du ''All Human'' dont je suis super contente.**

 **Odessa : c'est très gentil merci, j'espère continuer le cap et m'améliorer pour la rendre cette fiction plus captivante.**

 **Marion60 : merci super que tu l'ai vu venir ''Kolinski''. La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre. Pour la bombe je me suis dit qu'un peu de boum boum serait intéressant.**

 **Klausline : merci c'est très gentil. Et donc la voila la suite.**

 **Cassandre : merci ravi que cela t'es plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.**

 **KlarolineForever2 : merci ravi que ma nouvelle fiction te plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Troisième séance, K.M**

 **Veux-tu m'épouser** _;_ finit-il par dire un sourire aux lèvres

 **C'est une blague** s'exclama t'elle sous le choc

 **Tu as dit tout ce que je voulais et c'est ce que je veux »**

POV Caroline

Décidemment ce type était complètement cinglé. Il osait me kidnapper, m'enfermer dans le coffre de ma voiture et de but en blanc, il me demandait de l'épouser ma semaine virait vraiment au cauchemar.

Je le regardais complètement choqué mais lui il avait un regard plus que sérieux. « _Mais sur qui suis-je tombé_ » Pensais je.

 **Vous êtes cinglé** lui crachai-je

 **Merci** fit il avant de redémarrer. **Nous avons encore 450km avant d'arriver à destination je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Je t'écoute sweethear**

 **Je parlerai mais à une seule condition »**

 **Et laquelle »**

 **Vous parlez, je parle »**

 **Pourquoi pas ca pourra être intéressant** ; consentit il

 **Wilkins est le nom de famille de ma mère. Etiez vous sincère lorsque vous me demandiez de vous épouser** demandai je à mon tour

 **Oui** me sourit il

 **Pour… »**

 **Tu n'as pas encore répondu entièrement à ma question, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu as deux noms »**

 **Ma mère n'aurait pas grandement appréciez que je devienne psychologue et de toute façon je ne voulais pas l'avoir sur mon dos. A mon tour, pourquoi voulez vous m'épouser ? »**

 **Parce que je le veux et tout ce que je veux je l'obtiens. Pourquoi le compté de Del Norte ? »**

 **J'ai une amie ici et j'ai vu une opportunité de stage dans l'une des plus grandes prison en Californie»**

 **C'est vrai que le Pelican Bay a une sacrée réputation** déclara t'il un peu absent

 **Un instant comment ce fait il que personne ne se lance à notre poursuite** eus je un déclic

 **Je les ai laissé un petit cadeau avant de partir, il leur faudra des heures avant de se rendre compte de notre** absence me fit il un clin d'œil. **Je crois c'est à mon tour**

Il fit fis de réfléchir longuement. Il m'avait bien eu avec celle là, il était bon jouer. J'étais sensé étudier son comportement mais lui il s'amusait à le faire sur moi.

 **Pourquoi la psychologie ?** me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux tout d'un coup

 **Je ne sais pas parce que j'en avais envi**

 **Ne serai ce pas plus tôt pour faire râler de trop conformistes parents ?** arqua-t-il un sourcil avant de retourner son regard sur la route

 **Non, cela n'à rien avoir de toute façon j'ai fait droit pour cela** me défendis je abaissant de plus en plus le ton de ma voix

 **Intéressant !** s'attarda-t-il

 **Quoi donc ?** fit je interloqué

 **Des études de psychologie et de droit, peut être tu pourrais m'être utile plus que je le pensais »**

 **Pourquoi, pour vous défendre lors de votre procès ?** ironisai-je, il se mit à rire

 **Je ne suis pas si pressé que cela de me faire arrêter sweethear et de toutes les façons tu t'ennuierais trop de moi »**

Cet homme avait un de ces sacrés toupet, il était carrément insupportable. Certes il était beau, ses cheveux courts blonds, ses yeux bleues qui donnaient l'impression de pénétrer au plus profond de toi et son sourire, mon Dieu ses lèvres et son accent anglais, il fallait absolument que j'arrête de le reluquer ainsi. C'était l'ennemi, après tout il m'avait kidnappé, s'était échappé de prison et s'apprêtait probablement à me tuer après être sorti du pays, je devais absolument me méfier de lui, me méfier de ce Klaus Mikaelson.

« _Klaus Mikaelson_ » Cela sonna dans ma tête comme un déclic, je détournai le regard qui l'observer. Il détourna le sien pour rencontrer le mien, je tournai à nouveau la tête complètement effrayé.

« _Ne me dite pas que c'est l'un d'eux_ » Pensais je complètement paniqué mais j'avais bien étendu.

Au début je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention mais l'information avait fini par arriver dans mon cerveau. Etant fille de chérif, j'en avais vaguement étendu mes parents discuter sur cette grande organisation criminelle constituée principalement de membres d'une même famille mais n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Une peur soudaine s'empara de moi, j'étais bel et bien fichu.

 **Je crois que j'ai que trop monopoliser la parole, j'attends votre question docteur** me dit il tout à coup me fessant sortir de mes pensés

 **Quoi ? euh non !** lâchai-je. **Enfin, je veux dire hum… je n'ai pas d'idée** bégayai je, je n'avais surement pas envi de me retrouver à raccourcir ma durée de vie avec la mauvaise question

 **Si on m'avait dit que j'entendrais cela un jour** éclata t'il de rire. **Un psy qui n'a rien à dire**

Tout à coup il cessa de rire et détourna le regard vers moi avec une expression des plus menaçantes.

 **Cela a été bien le temps que ca a durée, je me demandais le temps qu'il allait te falloir pour réaliser qui je suis Caroline Forbes, la fille du célèbre chasseur de prime Bill Forbes** déclara t'il stoïque

A cet instant précis je sus que c'était fini pour moi, à quoi m'attendais je, en lui révélant mon vrai nom de famille. Dans le milieu mon père était assez connu et il allait forcement prendre un sacré plaisir à se venter de s'être débarrassé de la fille d'un ennemi.

Il approcha une de ses mains de mon visage et je fermai les yeux attendant ma fin mais rien ne vint. Je les ré ouvris et le vis tenir ma broche dans sa main s'éloignant de mon visage.

 **Moi je les trouve plus jolies ainsi** ; me dit il lorsque je sentis mes cheveux blonds retomber sur mes épaules. **La discussion a été des plus intéressante mais je crois qu'on va en rester là pour l'instant** me fit il un sourire avant de se concentrer sur la route

Cet homme était vraiment dangereux, il changeait aussi vite d'humeur que le sens du vent je devais être très prudente. Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans le silence total. Je fis de mon mieux pour me tenir éveillé mais après avoir veillé la veille pour me préparer pour mon premier jour ce n'étais pas très évident. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, je m'endormi.

…

Je fus réveillé par les bruits de voiture et des secousses.

 **Caroline il est l'heure de se lever** entendis je une voix murmurant à mon oreille

 **Il est trop tôt, j'ai encore sommeil Tyler** gémis je avec les yeux fermés

 **Tyler ? »**

 **Vous** me levai je en sursaut. **Donc** **ce n'était pas un cauchemar** soufflai-je

 **Hum ! tu me vexes** fit il un faux air. **On** **doit changer de véhicule**

 **Et ma voiture ?** l'interrogeai-je

Sans un mot il me détacha et me fit monter dans une voiture belle Toyota noir neuve tout prêt.

Toujours sans un mot, il roula jusqu'à un bâtiment magnifique et me fit descendre.

 **Tu ne prononces pas un mot** m'ordonna t'il dans un murmure

J'hochai juste la tête en signe de réponse.

On avança jusqu'à la réception, lui me tenant par la taille.

 **Soyez les bien venu à l'hôtel Drisco, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Clark et probablement Madame** s'enquit un des réceptionnistes

 **Oui** ; répondit il, je voulu protester mais son regard m'en dissuada. **Chérie ne fait pas cette tête. Elle est en colère parce que je l'ai kidnappé** lança-t'il souriant à l'attention des deux réceptionnistes. **Elle est complètement folle de son travail et ne peut s'en séparer même pour quelques jours**

 **On comprend parfaitement, comme à votre habitude votre suite est prête, Alia va vous y conduire** indiqua t'il l'hôtesse

 **Monsieur, Madame, veillez me suivre** adressa t'elle à notre attention en nous indiquant le chemin

 **Avec plaisir** Klaus lui adressa un sourire avant de détourner le regard sur moi. **Chérie… chérie, on n'y va ?**

Il me posa la question deux fois mais je ne pus détourner le regard de l'hôtesse à qui il avait adressé un regard à l'instant. Elle était brune, habillé très classe avec un visage et des formes qui n'auraient laissés pratiquement aucun homme indiffèrent, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ressentais soudain une pointe de jalousie et haine surement du au faite qu'elle me fessait penser à une certaine personne ou peut être du au regard que l'homme près de moi lui avait lancé.

« _Ils sont tous pareil, jolie visage, poitrine abondante et ils se jettent tous déçu_ » pensais je. Mais qu'est ce que je croyais, cette attitude de la gente masculine ne devait plus me surprendre.

 _Flash back_

 _J'étais en retour à mon appartement à Bel Air à Los Angeles dans lequel je vivais avec mon petit ami. Grace à mes notes, j'avais obtenu un voyage en Finlande pour assister à un séminaire donné par la célèbre psychologue Dr. Häkkänen Helinä. A cause d'un reprogramment, le séminaire avait été écourté et j'étais donc rentré une semaine à l'avance._

 _Je n'avais pas prévenu mon chérie, je voulais lui faire une surprise. J'arrivais donc à l'appartement et j'insérais la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte. Je savais qu'il était là mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit arriver, j'entrais donc la plus silencieuse possible avec ma bouteille de vin rapporté de Finlande à la main._

 _Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le salon, je me dirigeais tout droit dans notre chambre, j'entendais sa voix. Je m'approchais et ouvris la porte. Je laissais la bouteille glisser de ma main et se briser au contact du sol à ce que je voyais._

 _Je voyais Tyler, mon Tyler se faire chevauché par une brune, une certaine Hayley, une amie d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit mais plus que cela d'après la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux._

 _Les deux se retournèrent au bruit de la bouteille. La brune se leva automatiquement se recouvrant de tout ce qui trainait autour d'elle._

 _ **Caroline !**_ _fut tout ce qu'il pu me dire_

 _ **Ne te dérange pas**_ _fit je une main levé pour le stopper._ _ **Vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé, veillez m'excuser**_

 _Je me retournai pour partir, celui-ci sauta du lit et me teint le bras._

 _ **Caroline !**_ _clama-t-il plaintif_

 _Je lui assenai une gifle._

 _ **Ne me touche pas, ne me touche plus jamais**_ _dit je me retirant de son emprise._ _ **Je te déteste, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir**_

 _Sur ces mots je sortis de l'appartement, emportant avec moi la valise avec laquelle j'étais rentrée de voyage. Une fois dehors, je sortis mon téléphone portable et passa un coup de fil._

 _ **Caroline ! »**_

 _ **Oui Bonnie »**_

 _ **Est que ca va, ta voix a l'air bizarre »**_

 _ **Je t'expliquerais, s'il te plait je peux venir passer quelques jours chez toi »**_

 _ **Il n'y a aucun problème tu es toujours la bien venu ben voyons »**_

 _ **Merci »**_

 _ **Mais… »**_

 _Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne me pose d'autres questions et me dirigea à l'aéroport où je pris le premier vol pour Del Norte._

…

 _Après quelques heures de vol et un taxi j'arrivais chez Bonnie. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, je lassai tomber ma valise et me jetai dans ses bras en sanglots._

 _ **Bonnie !**_ _pleurai-je_

 _ **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Care ?**_ _s'inquiéta-t-elle_

 _ **C'est ce goujat, il m'a trompé »**_

 _ **Quoi ?**_ _fit-elle choquée_

 _ **C'est une amie care m'avait il dit, comme une idiote je l'ai cru. Je voyais bien les regards qu'ils se lançaient mais je me disais mais non Caroline, tu te fais juste des idées, il t'aime toi et personne d'autre. Quelle idiote je suis, les hommes sont vraiment tous pareils »**_

 _ **Ne t'en fait pas, il va vite le regretter »**_

 _ **Je croyais qu'on allait se marier**_ _la coupai je sanglotant_

 _ **Mademoiselle Caroline Forbes, vous êtes une jeune fille magnifique, intelligente, rayonnante, vous aurez vite fait de trouver un garçon bien plus mignon avec un corps parfait plus que celui de ce Tyler Lockwood et qui sera complètement fou de vous et ce pauvre garçon qui n'a pas pu apprécier ce qu'il possédait ne pourra qu'observer avec ses gros yeux**_ _; me dit elle avec conviction tenant mon visage entre mes mains avant de me sourire_

 _ **Tu as raison, je ne vais pas me laisser détruire à cause de cet imbécile**_ _; lui souri je à mon tour_ _ **. Mais Bonnie je l'aimais tellement**_ _; me remis-je à nouveau à sangloter_

 _ **Ne t'inquiet pas ma puce, tout va s'arranger**_ _; me chuchota t'elle calmement me tenant dans ses bras_

 _Fin du flash back_

Je secouai la tête, pourquoi me rappelai je de cet horrible souvenir.

 **Monsieur, Madame, votre suite** ; déclara à nouveau l'hôtesse

 **Vous pouvez vous arrêtez là, j'ai laissé des consignes, veillez ne pas nous déranger, je ferai appel à vous en cas de besoin** lui commanda Klaus

 **Oui monsieur** fit elle en lui tendant la clé de la suite

Elle s'était en aller et Klaus avait ouvert la porte de la suite.

A peine le premier pied posé dans la suite, je fus sans voix, la réputation du Drisco n'était bel et bien pas usurpé. Les murs étaient illuminés par un chandelier en cristal, les fauteuils étaient d'un blanc immaculé avec une table en verre et cela n'est qu'une vague description du salon.

J'étais complètement sans mot mais mon voisin qui se tenait juste à coté de moi semblait parfaitement indifférent. Il me fit sigle de le suivre jusqu'à une pièce.

 **Ta chambre** m'indiqua t'il avant de s'en aller

Je me précipitai à sa suite avant de constater qu'il avait verrouillé la porte derrière lui. Je soufflai et me retournai constatant un vêtement sur le lit. C'était une robe à mis genou blanche à motifs simple. Je pris une douche et l'enfila, je n'avais pas trop le choix je n'allais qu'en même pas me balader en tailleur. Après ma douche je m'allongeai sur le lit, j'étais complètement épuisé et je mourrais de faim.

Tout à coup j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Klaus entra dans ma chambre y déposant un plateau repas.

 **Elle a l'air de t'aller plus tôt bien, j'en suis ravi je n'étais pas très sure de la taille mais l'avantage avec les robes est qu'on ne peut pratiquement jamais se tromper** s'enquit il

 **Pourquoi les employés de l'hôtel me prenaient pour ta femme ? »**

Il se contenta juste de doigter ma main, je l'observais aussitôt, quel idiote je fessais comment ne l'avais je pas remarqué plus tôt.

 **Mais… mais qu'est ce c'est ? »**

 **Une bague chérie** me sourit il

 **Mais qu'est ce que ca fait là ? »**

 **J'aimerais bien passer le temps à t'expliquer la notion de mariage et tout cela mais je suis assez pressé, j'ai des courses à faire, on se revoit à mon retour me fit il un baisé sur le front. Et fait y attention, elle est à couté très chère et j'y tiens fit il à l'attention de la bague avant de s'en aller verrouillant à nouveau la porte**

Je m'asseyais sur le lit fixant mon repas, la journée allait être longue.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

P.S : Vous m'avez tellement boosté que j'en ai profité pour poster ce new chapter. Pour la prochaine fois un personnage très particulier va faire son apparition.

 **Merci à ceux qui me soutienne.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous adore et…**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Quatrième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Un grand merci à :**

 **Alessa Da Venezia :** merci encore et j'espère vivement continuer dans cette lancé. Et la voici notre invité surprise.

 **Sweetyk :** merci encore et bonne lecture.

 **Marion60 :** ravi de te retrouver une fois de plus et la voilà la suite.

 **Odessa :** je te préviens de toi à moi, et bien oui notre beau blond à déjà tout prévu, espérons juste qu'il ne va pas faire perdre la tête à notre belle caroline.

 **Yaya :** bonne lecture la voici la suite et merci encore.

 **Grachi :** VRAIMENT ! Alors j'en suis ravi. C'est super gentil et j'espère que la suite sera aussi ''mdr''.

 **Loustories :** ravi que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera toujours de même avec ce chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Quatrième séance, la belle brune**

POV Klaus

J'avais laissé ma distraction dans sa chambre et étais redescendu à la réception. Je m'approchais des réceptionnistes qui étaient entrain de discuter.

 **J'ai du user de tout les efforts du monde pour la faire venir, les femmes de nos jours ne pensent qu'au travail, travail, travail. C'est à peine si elles se détendent. Je vous demanderai donc de couper tout appels et visites pour ma suite du moins pour aujourd'hui** commandai je

 **Oui monsieur »**

 **Aucune exception même pour le personnel de l'hôtel, je serai plus que contrarié si mes requêtes n'étaient pas prises en compte »**

 **Cela va de soit que nous accédions à chacune de vos demandes »**

 **Parfait »**

 **Et pour votre diner** tenta l'un des réceptionnistes

 **Je m'en chargerai ne vous en inquiétez pas »**

Sur ces mots je m'en allai effectuer les tâches pour lesquelles je me trouvais à San Francisco.

…

Le temps était passé plus vite que prévu et le soir était tombé, je me dépêchais de rentrer n'oubliant pas que j'avais laissé ma blonde enfermé dans sa chambre lorsque je reçu un message.

 _« J'ai ton paquet. Retrouve-moi où tu sais._

 _Je t'embrasse T. »_

Je rangeai mon téléphone changeant immédiatement de trajectoire.

…

J'étais arrivé dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, c'était un endroit très classe décoré sur le thème des années 80. Il y avait énormément de gens, je me mis donc à la chercher du regard. Même de dos je la reconnu tout de suite, sa robe rouge aguicheuse et ses longs cheveux bruns. Je m'approchais doucement derrière elle lui déposant un baiser sur la joue elle se retourna pour me faire face un sourire au visage.

 **Niklaus !**

 **Tatia !** la saluai je avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'elle

 **Je suis vraiment ravi de te voir. Tu sembles avoir perdu du poids, serait ce la prison ?** m'interrogea-t-elle posant sa main sur mon torse comme pour y retirer une tache

 **A ce que je vois tu n'as pas perdu de temps** soufflais je plus agacé qu'autre chose

 **Tu me connais bien, les informations c'est mon truc »**

 **A ce que je vois** clamai je levant les yeux en l'air

 **Et je sais aussi pour ta blonde** ; me siffla t'elle en dessina des cercles sur le dos de ma main. **Essaierais tu par le plus grand des hasards de me rendre jalouse** murmura t'elle complètement aguicheuse en rapprochant son visage du mien

 **Qui sait Tatia, qui sait. Comment as-tu donc fait pour l'apprendre aussi vite je ne te savais pas en confidence avec Kol ? »**

 **Surement pas** fit elle en s'éloignant brusquement de moi

Sa relation avec Kol n'était pas des plus harmonieuse mais tolérable contrairement à celle avec Rebekah qui était carrément électrique, elles ne pouvaient tenir dans la même pièce toutes les deux.

 **Je l'ai apprise de Katrine qui l'a elle-même apprise d'Elijah qui l'a appris de qui tu sais** ; débâter-elle

 **Je ne savais pas que ma vie intéressait tant de personne et tout particulièrement cette chère Katerina. En passant comment va-t-elle ?**

 **Elle se porte comme un charme mais ma chère sœur ainé est un peu sur les nerfs à cause d'une certaine demande en mariage qui ne semble pas vouloir venir d'Elijah** me répondit elle.

 **On se demande bien pourquoi** murmurai je plus pour moi qu'autre chose

 **Je me demande pourquoi elle ressent un tel besoin de possession et d'appartenance, je te partage très bien toi et on s'en porte que plus bien »**

 **Tout d'abord je ne t'appartiens pas et ensuite il faut croire que toutes les Petrova ne soient pas pareilles »**

Elle ne dit rien.

 **Ben j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. As-tu ce dont j'ai besoin ? »**

 **Oui** fit elle en jouant avec son verre de vin

 **Et où est-elle ?** perdis-je patience

 **Dans une clé USB** ; répondit elle toujours aussi absente

 **Et l'as tu sur toi ? »**

 **Oui** ; souffla t'elle revenant enfin à la réalité. **Mais malheureusement il va falloir que tu viennes là chercher, ce qui risque te faire perdre encore plus de temps que prévu**

 **Je croyais que tu l'avais sur toi ? »**

 **Bien sur que je l'ai sur moi mais il va falloir que tu fouilles chaque parcelle de mon corps pour pouvoir la trouver** déclara t'elle une voix sensuelle et plein de défis en se levant pour quitter la pièce

Je me levai à sa suite et avançai suivant ses pas. Elle attira les regards de tous ceux devant qui elle passa avec sa longue robe rouge et sa démarche lors de sa traversée du restaurant, je secouai la tête c'était bien Tatia. L'information était son domaine et elle obtenait bien tout ce qu'elle volait grâce à ses charmes, aucun homme ne pouvait la résister.

Elle monta les escaliers, lentement mais toujours aussi assuré. On se dirigeait dans l'une des chambres que j'avais louées pour l'année. Une fois devant la porte, elle glissa la carte d'accès et l'ouvrit; je souris. Elle était vraiment forte, elle me l'avait prise lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur mon torse, avec elle on ne pouvait s'attendre à rien.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur et la vit m'apporter un verre de vin, elle en tenait un aussi.

 **Tiens »**

 **Ma carte ? »**

 **Elle est sur la table** indiqua t'elle

 **Et maintenant ?** demandai-je par prudence

 **Je croyais que tu étais pressé de les avoir tes informations** ; me défia t'elle à nouveau s'avançant

 **Bien** fis je en vidant mon verre d'une traite me jetant sur ses lèvres balançant nos verres en chemin

Notre baisé était fougueux, sauvage comme il l'avait toujours été. Cette femme obtenait ce qu'elle voulait, Tatia obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Je la plaquai contre mur et fis glisser sa robe la couvrant de baiser. Elle retira ma chemise qui se retrouva bien vite au sol. Elle me poussa jusqu'au lit et s'assieds au dessus de moi couvrant à son tour mon torse de baiser avant que je la fasse basculer en dessous de moi retirant à la suite le reste de nos vêtements.

…

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec un mal de tête horrible, je compris très vite la raison lorsque je me retournai et ne la vis pas sur lit. Je me levai et vis un mot sur la table à côté de la clé. C'était bien elle, elle avait mis quelque chose dans le verre de vin, il n'y avait que cela qui puisse me faire dormir autant. Je pris le mot pour commencer à le lire lorsque j'eu un déclic, j'avais complètement oublié caroline.

Je me rhabillais en catastrophes complètement décoiffé, je pris la clé USB et le mot que je mis dans ma poche, tant pis, je le lirai plus tard. Je refermai la porte et pris la direction du Drisco.

…

J'étais rentrée par l'entrée de service pour ne pas attirer l'attention et avais commandé un plateau repas que je portai à la suite avant de la laisser sur la table du salon.

Je me tiens devant sa porte et n'entendis aucun bruit, bizarrement je commençais à paniqué. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et reçu un objet et je réussi facilement à esquiver, étant distrait, mon invité passa par en bas et sortit de la chambre en courant, elle tentait de s'échapper.

Je me lançai à sa poursuite sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin avec la porte verrouillé. Elle courait telle une furie.

 **Love, mais où vas-tu la porte est verrouillé ?**

Elle s'était planqué et me balança à nouveau un objet que j'esquivai et qui se brisa en atterrissant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis un autre, puis un autre elle était complètement en hors d'elle.

 **Tu vas finir par tout briser si tu continues comme cela** ; souris je

 **Je… m'en… fiche** hurla t'elle me balançant un vase

 **Tu es un peu sur les nerfs, tu devrais te calme ou je serai obligé de t'attacher** fis je un peu plus sérieux

 **Tu m'as laissé ou voudrais je plutôt dire oublié une journée entière dans cette chambre sans eau ni nourriture** ; cria t'elle

 **Et j'en suis vraiment désolé sweethear** je la fessais parler pour l'attraper par surprise et c'est ce que je fis

Elle avait le dos tourner et distraite à essayer de se saisir d'un autre objet lorsque je me faufilai derrière elle elle ne me vit pas venir. Je l'attrapais de dos serrant ses poignets.

 **Calme toi love, calme toi** murmurai je dans ses oreilles avec une voix calme

 **Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin** se mit-elle à sangloter avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras

Je souriais, elle m'avait tutoyé, ce qui prouvait qu'elle commençait déjà à m'apprécier.

Elle avait vraiment l'air épuisé et la journée qu'elle avait passée la veille n'avait surement rien arrangé à la situation. Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposa sur l'un des canapés du salon et m'assieds juste en face d'elle après l'avoir recouverte d'une couverture. Elle avait vraiment l'air paisible lorsqu'elle dormait, un vrai ange je ne l'avais pas remarqué la première fois mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la contempler.

Je pris une douche rapide et repris ma place en face d'elle avec mon ordinateur portable sur mes genoux. Je sortis le mot que m'avait laissé Tatia.

 _« Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus délicieux qu'une nuit avec toi, au plaisir de la prochaine. En attendant amuse toi bien avec ta blonde ''tu vois je suis partageuse''._

 _Ne m'en veux pas trop pour le verre de vin, après tout c'est de bonne guerre._

 _En passant j'ai pris le dossier Parker, j'espère que ca ne te dérange pas._

 _Je t'embrasse T. »_

Je ne pu m'empêcher un sourire, Tatia ne s'attardait que très rarement mis à part si elle y trouvait son intérêt. J'allais laisser trainer pour l'instant mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à ce que je passe sur cela. Je sorti la clé USB que j'introduis dans mon ordinateur portable.

 _« Salut chéri, j'ai fouillé au sein de mes contact et trouvé celui qui t'a pour cible. Il s'agit du_ _ **''traqueur''**_ _tu dois surement en avoir entendu parler. Il répond réellement au nom de Damon Salvatore je dois t'assurer que trouver cette information a été plus que difficile photo ci-joint._

 _Canon n'est pas mais ne soit pas jaloux, c'est toi que je préfère même ci je croquerai un peu de ce Salvatore »_

Je secouai la tête. « _Elle ne changera donc jamais_ » Pensais-je avant de continuer ma lecture.

 _« Il a un cadet Stefan Salvatore qui est tout aussi à tomber même ci je préfère les anglais aux italiens, photo ci-joint je pense que cette information pourrait te servir. Damon Salvatore vit à plein temps dans une petite bourgade en Virginie du nom de Mystic Falls et y statut comme adjoint au sheriff de je te laisse deviner…_

 _Elisabeth Forbes._

 _Corrige moi si je me trompe mais ta blonde ne serai t'elle pas Caroline Forbes._

 _Imagine donc mon étonnement à cette découverte._

 _Dans tout les cas je n'ai pas encore déterminé pour qui il travail mais cela ne serai tardé._

 _Adresse mes salutations à Miss Mystic Falls, on se recontacte._

 _Je t'embrasse T. »_

J'éteins mon ordi après avoir feuilleter le reste des informations envoyés par Tatia.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'Elijah.

 **Elijah ! c'est moi, Kol a-t-il bien effectué sa part du travail** l'interrogeai je

 **Bonjour Niklaus, oui je vais bien. Kol a bien fait tous ce qu'il fallait »**

 **Bien. Te souviens tu de lorsque je t'ai demandé des informations sur une certaine Wilkins qui était en faite une Forbes ? »**

 **Oui ! »**

 **Je veux tous ce que tu peux avoir sur caroline Forbes pour…** il regarda la montre. **Dans une heure »**

 **Tu ne requières pas l'expertise de Tatia ? »**

 **Non pour cette fois ci je m'en passerais »**

 **Ok »**

 **Et Elijah** ; l'interpella t'il. **Je veux absolument tout, j'ai bien dit tout savoir** ; insista t'il sur chaque mots

J'avais finalement reçu ce que j'avais demandé à Elijah et après trois heures ma blonde se réveilla. Elle se redressa sur le canapé et je pris une assiette de toastes et un verre de jus d'orange que je déposai devant elle.

Elle les prit et les mangea sans un mot puis termina par le jus d'orange. Je me dirigeai pendant ce temps vers le bar pour me servir un verre de whisky. Elle reposa l'assiette sur la table gardant la tête baissée, je vins m'asseoir sur sofa en face d'elle.

 **J'ignore par où commencer** je fis une pause cherchant le plus calmement possible à aborder le sujet. **Il y a une certaine personne qui nuit grandement à mes intérêts et il est arrivé par le plus grand des hasards que l'on est cette personne en commun** déclarai je me levant à nouveau du sofa fessant les cent pas sentant le ton de ma voix augmenter

 **Comment cela** clama t'elle surprise

 **Tu dois avoir entendu parler de Damon Salvatore dans la ville de Mystic Falls** crachai je noir

 **Oui mais… mais… c'est l'adjoint au sheriff, on ne se connait pas beaucoup** ; essaya t'elle de se rendre cohérente

 **Tu me mens** ; fis je menaçant en m'approchant de son visage

 **Ce n'est que l'adjoint de ma mère** clama t'elle

 **Plus que cela à mon avis** je jetai des photos sur la table

Elle s'approcha de la table et saisit les photos qu'elle regarda avec stupéfaction.

 **Apparemment une personne qui avait de vieux comptes avec ton père s'est mise à vous traquer »**

 **Mais c'est photos sont vieilles d'i ans, quand je… quand je sortais encore avec Damon »**

 **Donc cela signifie que tu pourrais avoir des informations intéressantes sur lui** déduisais je

 **Non… non, cela fait 5 ans qu'on n'est plus ensemble et 3 ans qu'on ne s'est plus vu** se défendit elle

 **Tu voudrais me faire croire que depuis trois ans tu n'as eu aucun contact avec ton ex qui travaille étroitement en collaboration avec ta mère** ; sourit il mauvais

 **Ca fait trois ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds à Mystic Falls, trois ans que je n'ai pas vu ma mère** ; murmura t'elle

Etonnamment j'étais surpris face à ce que ma blonde venait de me reveler.

 **Vous voulez que je vous révèle tous ce que je sais sur Damon, très bien. I ans, Damon est revenu s'installer à Mystic Falls après ses études à l'étranger et la mort de son oncle Zack sheriff adjoint. Il est devenu l'assistant du sheriff** **et c'est là que j'ai fait sa rencontre. Durant toute mon enfance je me suis sentit seul, abandonné par mon père qui préférait plus le frisson et l'aventure de la vie de chasseur plus tôt que sa propre famille et ma mère se réfugiant derrière son travail. Je m'étais retrouvé dans une énième relation ratée avec un garçon qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son ex qui l'avait abandonné. Lorsque Damon s'est intéressé à moi et rien qu'à moi, j'étais aux anges surtout que ca pouvait faire chier mes parents vu l'écart d'âge. Mais ce que j'ignorais c'est que Damon me regardait juste pour pouvoir se rapprocher de ma meilleur ami qui était la copine de son frère, chouette n'est ce pas** fit elle avec un sourire amère. **Le plus drôle c'est qu'en étant avec lui je ne le connaissais pas, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, quasiment jamais de lui, ce n'était que du sexe et rien d'autre. Qu'elle ado idiote je faisais. Alors, si maintenant vous voulez me tuer, allez y par ce que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter**

Elle ajouta.

 **Mais il y a une chose que je peux vous dire, Damon est un narcissique, quelqu'un de froid avec un ego et une confiance en lui sur élevé. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez énormément de point en commun en plus de votre préférence pour les brunes »**

Je l'avais écouté me raconter une partie de son histoire et bizarrement je me suis senti ému. On sentait bien qu'elle était passée par déception et déception, tout à coup je demandais qui était ce Tyler avec qui elle m'avait confondu. Tant pis, on en reparlera plus tard.

Après son long monologue, elle attendait probablement une réaction ne ma part je m'approchais donc d'elle toujours assise et je caressais ses cheveux.

 **Tu devrais aller prendre rapidement ta douche avant qu'on ne s'en aille, on a un avion à prendre** lui dis je tout doucement me sentant apaisé

 **Comment cela l'avion, mais où allons-nous ? »**

 **Tu as reçu un message de ton lycée de Mystic Falls apparemment bal des anciens élèves »**

 **Le bal !** fit elle interloqué

 **Oui je croyais que ce truc se faisait après dix ans** lui souris je

 **Faut croire que les choses changent** murmura t'elle cachant agacement

 **Et bien sur en temps que ton fiancé, il est hors de question que je manque cela »**

 **Apparemment** ; déclara t'elle absent. Une **minute comment vous avez eu ce message** eut elle un déclic

 **Mes hommes sont allés fouiller ton appartement** dis je me réservant autre un verre

Elle semblait choquée.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton amie, je lui ai offert l'opportunité de continuer son stage d'environnementaliste et puis qu'elle est quelque part en Amazonie il sera très difficile de la joindre** ; je me retournai vers elle. **Mais sache que si tu veux la joindre, je me ferai un plaisir de te mettre en contact avec elle** ; fis je un peu plus sérieux mais avec le sourire

 **Que lui as-tu fait ?** demanda t'elle inquiet

 **Rien du tout… Pour l'instant** ajoutai je. Disons que je lui ai offert une belle opportunité

Je déposais mon verre sur la table et me frottais les mains.

 **Dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer sweethear le temps que règle notre facture »**

Je sortais couvrant la porte.

 **Vous ne la verrouillez pas ?** cria-t-elle étonné

 **Non je ne pense pas. La clé d'une relation c'est la confiance et je doute que tu me fasses faux bond** lui déclarai je complètement sérieux avant de m'en aller

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Pour la prochaine fois :

- **Allo ! Care**

- **Oui Bonnie c'est moi, est ce que tu vas bien** ; pleura t'elle

- **Oui pourquoi ?**

…

- **On peut y aller maintenant, ta petite escapade nous a fait rater notre vol** ; déclara le blond agacé

- **Oui désolé** s'excusa-t-elle

Et oui que de nouvelles aventures pour notre beau klaroline.

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et peut être à la semaine prochaine (sait on jamais) !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Cinquième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Un merci à :**

 **Odessa :** ravi que tu ais apprécié le précédent chapitre. Je tiens à préciser en ce qui concerne Tatia qu'elle jouera un grand rôle dans ma fiction avec bien évidemment un peu d'Elijah et de Katerina (dont j'envisage de donner un autre caractère mais bon rien n'est définit). Mais je pense que cela pourra passer quitte à prolonger le nombre de chapitres pour ce tome. J'ai en tête de grands projets pour nos Mikaelson mais (je n'en dis pas plus).

 **Yaya :** j'en suis ravi moi aussi je voulais changer pour essayer d'autres styles.

 **Marion60 :** salut et bien j'espère que tu ne seras déçu.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5 : Cinquième séance, jouons au chat et à la souris**

Klaus était redescendu à la réception pour payer sa facture avant de retourner dans sa suite. Il rangea ses affaires dans son classeur et prit sa tablette avec lui. Après une heure à passer des appels, il la vit redescendre vêtu de la même robe que la veille.

 **Il était temps, allons y, le chauffeur nous attends pour nous conduire à l'aéroport** fit il mettant une main derrière son dos pour la pousser à sortir

 **Un chauffeur, et où est ma voiture, j'y tiens vraiment** insista t'elle le regardant dans les yeux

 **Je m'en suis déjà occupé allons y** trancha t'il

Sur ces mots ils sortirent de l'hôtel et montèrent dans une voiture. Après quelques minutes de route, la voiture s'arrêta.

 **Mais on est déjà arrivé ?** déclara la blonde étonné

 **J'ai pensé qui fallait qu'on fasse quelques emplettes, tu ne vas qu'en même pas débarquer chez toi sans vêtements** ; fit il remarquer

Elle voulu répliquer mais se tue. Ils descendirent de la voiture pour entrer dans le magasin de vêtements. En bon gentlemen, il passa devant pour lui ouvrir la porte avant de céder le passage à sa compagne.

 **Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux, ne t'en prives pas, tu es tout de même ma fiancée** lui sourit il

 **Non je ne pense pas** lâcha t'elle frustrée avec les bras croisées

 **Depuis le début je ne t'ai pas entendu me contre dire** ; la défia t'il du regard

 **Je pensais que vous étiez pressé, cela me prendra une éternité pour faire une valise** ; rétorqua t'elle

 **Ne t'en inquiet pas »**

Une femme vint les interrompre.

 **Soyez les bienvenus, monsieur et madame…** leur salua t'elle avec un sourire

 **Clark. Désolé pour le retard mais vous connaissez les femmes** s'enquit Klaus à l'attention de caroline. **Ma compagne**

 **Elle est magnifique, veillez vous installer les filles seront bientôt prêtes** ; souriait elle encore plus se tenant les mains

 **Les** **filles** ? demandèrent caroline étonné

 **Mais pour le défilé très cher** déclara la responsable

Celle-ci les dirigea vers un canapé et les y installa avec un verre de champagne à la main. A peu près cinq minutes plus tard des filles avancèrent à tour de rôle présentant les vêtements qu'elles portaient. Klaus ne s'intéressait que très peu au spectacle concentré sur sa tablette quant à Caroline elle le fixait. Certes les vêtements présentés étaient tout simplement magnifique mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir émerveiller par une chose venant de lui. Après le défilé, les jeunes s'éloignèrent pour laisser à nouveau place à la propriétaire.

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** demanda t'elle en s'approchant

 **Je n'en veux pas, je n'en veux aucune** ; rétorqua Caroline de but en blanc

 **On va toutes les prendre** ; déclara le blond qui avait enfin levé les yeux de sa tablette se levant sans prêter attention aux protestations de celle-ci

 **Mais j'ai dit n…**

 **Il est temps d'y aller** la coupa t'il

Il sortit du magasin rejoignant la voiture pour m'adresser au chauffeur.

 **Veillez vous charger des bagages de mademoiselle et faites lui savoir que je l'attends dans la voiture** commanda t'il

 **Oui monsieur**

Il était remonté dans la voiture pour continuer son travail sur son ordinateur portable lorsqu'il fut interrompu quelques instants plus tard par le chauffeur.

 **Quoi ?** demanda t'il agacé par l'interruption

 **Monsieur, c'est votre fiancée… elle est introuvable** fit le chauffeur essoufflé

 **Comment cela elle a disparu ?** s'enquit le blond détournant enfin son regard de son travail

 **Je l'ai cherché partout dans le magasin et …**

Celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Klaus força le passage et sorti de la voiture. Il rentra dans le magasin regardant un peu partout ne la voyant décidemment pas, il s'adressa à nouveau à la responsable. Celle-ci lui avait apprit qu'elle s'était excusée pour aller au toilettes et qu'il y avait une porte à l'arrière du magasin. C'était donc plus qu'évident qu'elle s'était enfuit.

Klaus souffla avant de sortir son portable et de passer un coup de fil.

 **Merci j'arrive** conclu t'il avant de raccrocher. **Arthur ?**

 **Monsieur, veillez me déposer à cette adresse** lui tendit il un bout papier. **Bien monsieur**

Klaus monta à l'arrière dans sa voiture suivie d'Arthur qui occupa la chaise du chauffeur à l'avant. Il roula quelques instants avant de s'arrêter à l'endroit indiquer. Klaus sortit instantanément de la voiture.

 **Nous avons pris considérablement du retard, veillez prévenir l'aviation de faire affréter le jet. Nous saurons là dans disons…** il regarda sa montre. **20 minutes je pense**

 **Bien monsieur** répondit le chauffeur avant de démarrer

Klaus se retrouva seul dans la ruelle, se retournant pour faire face au commissariat de police. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qui aurait pu croire qu'il mettrait les pieds deux fois en moins d'une semaine dans un office de police ca jamais.

Il regarda sa montre à nouveau et souffla cette fille lui faisait vraiment perdre du temps. Fort heureusement pour lui il avait un contact dans la police et quoi de plus naturel pour elle que d'aller se refugier là bas.

Il finit par passer la porte du commissariat sa veste à la main.

 **Sven !** l'interpella t'il

 **Bonjour…** réfléchit le dénommé Sven. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année brun aux yeux marron

 **Clark** lui sourit le blond. **Il va bien falloir que tu t'y habitus**

 **Tu en change tellement que cela m'est difficile** lui sourit t'il à son tour

 **Cela a été assez difficile de la trouver avant que des gens ne lui posent des questions** expliqua le brun

 **Où est-elle ?**

 **Dans la salle du fond** montra celui-ci du doigt

 **Parfait** se contenta de dire Klaus

 **Je me demande pourquoi cette fille t'intéressent mais enfin bref, n'oubli pas que tu m'en dois une bonne** lui signala son interlocuteur

 **Certainement** rétorqua t'il se dirigeant vers le lieu indiqué

Arrivé devant la salle en question, il poussa la porte. Observant la pièce, il pesta avant de se retourner pour faire face à Sven.

 **Qu'il y a-t-il ?** s'enquit ce dernier perplexe

Klaus n'eu pour seule réponse que de l'indiquer d'un geste la main la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer.

POV Caroline

Il m'avait laissé seul dans le magasin et j'y vu une chance, une unique chance de m'échapper de ce malade. J'avais demandé à la responsable de me laisser utiliser les toilettes. Elle avait chargé un de ses mannequins de s'en charger. En traversant le couloir qui conduisait au toilettes, j'y aperçu une porte à l'arrière et lorsque je fus à destination, je remerciai la fille et elle s'éclipsa.

Une fois dans les toilettes je me mis à réfléchir à vive allure, je devais trouver une solution très rapidement je n'avais qu'à peine dix minutes pour qu'ils se rendent comptent de mon absence.

Je regardais autour de moi apercevant une fenêtre au coin en haut. Je montais sur le petit tabouret s'offrant en moi me mettant sur la pointe des pieds essayant de défaire le loquet de la fenêtre. Je le forçais et forçais, il ne semblait pas vouloir céder qu'allais je donc faire. Je m'assieds sur le tabouret me tenant la tête fixant le sol lorsque j'eus une idée.

Je sortis de la salle à vive allure à la recherche d'une quelconque personne pouvant m'apporter son aide. Je passai devant le salon observant le chauffeur de Klaus discuter avec la responsable sans qu'ils ne me voient, je devais faire vite.

Je tombais enfin sur le mannequin de tout à l'heur lui demandant de l'huile pour les cheveux prétextant un besoin urgent de me recoiffer. La jeune fille sourit en m'apporta son aide je lui souris en remerciement.

Ayant obtenu ce donc j'avais besoin, je longeais à nouveau le couloir m'arrêtant à la porte à arrière que j'ouvris avant de me rediriger vers les toilettes. Une fois sur place, j'appliquais généreusement de bonne quantité de la patte aux bordures de la fenêtre qui la décoinça et la fit glisser. Je ne pu m'empêcher un sourire de satisfaction. Je me glissai donc à l'extérieur mais pas sans effort.

Une fois dehors j'observais de gauche à droite les rues qui longeaient le trottoir il fallait absolument que j'aille voir la police, il n'y aurait qu'eux pour tenir ce type éloigner. Je commençais à marcher m'arrêtant brusquement réalisant que je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver le commissariat en plus de cela je n'avais pas un sou en poche. Tout à coup je réalisai que les broutilles que je portais sur moi pouvaient avoir une valeur.

Je portais le gros caillou que ce Klaus m'avait soi-disant offert. Cela suffisait largement pour me payer un taxi. Je me mis alors à longer les rues cherchant une bijouterie. Il y avait beaucoup de magasin dans le secteur, cela ne devrait pas être difficile.

Après un bref instant de marche, je me trouvai né à né avec ce que je cherchais. Je poussais la porte et entrais me retrouvant face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

 **Bonjour mademoiselle, que désirez-vous ?** s'enquit il encore plus souriant

 **S'il…s'il vous plait je désirerai vendre ce bijou** ; bégayai je lui présentant la bague en levant le poignet

A la vu du bijou, l'homme cessa instantanément de rire se dirigeant derrière son comptoir pour prendre des lunettes qui accrocha au nez.

 **Très beau diamant !** déclara-t'il en approchant le cajou de la lumière pour pouvoir mieux l'observer

Après avoir terminé sa contemplation, il se redressa et abaissa ses lunettes.

 **Qu'en dites-vous ?** l'interrogeai-je

Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir avant de finir par me regarder.

 **Je vous en donne 500** répondit il finalement

 **Quoi ?** fis-je interloqué. **Ce bijou vaut beaucoup, beaucoup plus**

 **Certes c'est très beau caillou avec très peu d'imperfection** commença t'il. **Mais je pense ne pas me tromper en précisant que vous ne possédez pas de facture**

 **C'est un cadeau** déclarais je baissant les yeux

 **Bien je vous en donne 1000, je ne peux pas vous en donner plus. C'est un produit sans facture et le commercialiser sera difficile** expliqua t'il

 **Ben ca fera l'affaire** consentis-je

Je savais bien que ce vieil avare m'arnaquai mais qu'importe, ce bijou de m'appartenait pas et je n'avais que besoin de l'équivalent d'un taxi. Alors je m'en accommodais très bien.

Après notre échange effectué et l'argent encaissé, je sortis de la bijouterie pour prendre un taxi direct pour le commissariat.

…

J'étais descendu du taxi filant à vive allure.

J'entrai dans le commissariat telle une furie demandant à l'aide. Les quelques policiers autour de moi semblait occupé à séparer une bagarre entre deux hommes. Un homme vint demandant pourquoi autant de boucan avant de me faire volte face et m'interroger du regard. Je repris mon souffle avant de commencer à parler.

 **Je voudrais qu'on me protège, j'ai… j'ai été enlevé** commençais je

 **Vous connaissez le nom de votre agresseur ?** s'enquit il en m'invitant à le suivre

 **Oui il s'appelle Klaus… Klaus Mik…** je fus interrompu par un homme qui venait de faire son apparition

 **Gims, on a besoin de toi là bas** interpella le nouveau venu qui indiqua un bureau

 **C'est fâcheux** posa Gims une main sur son menton. **Je m'occupais du problème de cette demoiselle**

 **Laisse-moi m'en charger** insista-t-il du regard. **Tu es attendu**

 **Bon mademoiselle** fit il à mon intention. **Mon collègue s'occupe de vous**

 **Merci** murmurai je

 **Sven ! »**

 **Gims !** s'interpellèrent-ils

Gims s'en alla laissant Sven et caroline.

 **Mademoiselle hum !... »**

 **Wilkins »**

 **Mademoiselle Wilkins veillez me suivre** intima t'il en indiquant le chemin à suivre

Il me conduisit jusqu'à une salle et m'invita à m'assoir tout en faisant de même. Il sortit un carnet ainsi qu'un stylo et commença à me poser des questions.

 **Votre nom complet ? »**

 **Caroline Wilkins »**

 **Que faites vous dans la vie ? »**

 **Je suis psychologue** je commençais à perdre patience face à l'inutilité de ses questions

 **Que vous êtes vous arrivé ?** entra t'il enfin dans le vif du sujet

 **Je me suis fait kidnapper à Del Norte et je me suis retrouvé ici**

 **Del Norte c'est cela** nota t'il. **Connaissez-vous son nom ?**

 **Son nom ?** fit elle interloqué

 **De votre agresseur ?** clarifia-t-il

 **Nik… Klaus… ou quelque chose comme cela Mikaelson** ; balbutiai je

 **Bon je crois que cela sera tout pour l'instant** déclara-t'il rangeant son carnet

 **Mais vous… »**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe de votre cas, veillez rester dans cette pièce** m'interrompu t'il

Je répondais par un hochement de tête le voyant quitter la pièce.

…

J'avais attendu une vingtaine de minute assise sur ma chaise. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise me tortillant pour me détendre. On m'avait laissé que trop longtemps dans cette pièce. Je me levais cherchant du regard l'homme que j'avais eu en face de moi tout à l'heure. Je l'aperçu dans un recoin du commissariat discutant avec un homme en costume de dos.

J'avais une impression bizarre en observant cette carrure et cette posture.

 **Impossible cela ne peut…** me mordis je la lèvre

Il se mit de profil et je le vis, Sven l'indiquant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. « _Impossible, serait il de connivence avec lui_ » Songeai je. Cet homme était bel et bien extrêmement dangereux, il avait des amis même dans la police. « _Cela explique comment il a pu si vite me retrouver, cet homme a du le prévenir_ ».

Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici et m'en aille-le plus loin possible. Je les observais, ils étaient toujours entrain de discuter j'en profitais pour me faufiler. Je réussi à sortir sans me faire repérer, empruntant la porte qui se trouvait la plus proche en descendant les escaliers.

Je courais à vive allure me retournant pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas suivie. Je trébuchais dans ma tentative et faillis m'écraser sur les marches des escaliers. Une fois arrivé au bout, j'ouvris la porte me retrouvant dehors. Je m'apprêtais à m'élancer à nouveau dans ma course lorsque je fus interrompu.

 **N'en as-tu pas assez de courir** s'enquit une voix derrière moi

 **N'en avez-vous pas assez de me poursuivre** ; crachai je faisant volte face à mon interlocuteur

Il se tenait debout, face à moi sa veste accroché à son bras avec une expression neutre au visage. Il se dressait devant moi aussi immobile qu'une statue de cire lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone composa un numéro et me le tendit.

 **Nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps ici. Tiens** me tendit-il le téléphone

J'approchai avec méfiance ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre lorsque je distinguai une voix après lui avoir pris le téléphone cette voix je la connaissais que trop bien.

 **Bonnie ? »**

 **Oui allo ! Care ? »**

 **Oui Bonnie c'est moi, est ce que tu vas bien** ; pleurai je

 **Oui pourquoi ? tu pleures, il y a un problème ?** s'enquit-elle inquiète

 **Non, non** ; fis je en essuyant mes larmes

 **Je suis désolé mais cette opportunité a été si soudaine, je ne t'ai même pas prévenu, c'est impardonnable** ; se justifia t'elle

 **Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien. Mais dit moi tout vas bien** ; l'interrogeai je

 **Oui, oui je m'amuse comme une petite folle et toi ? »**

Je levai les yeux pour faire face à Klaus, celui posa un doit sur ses lèvres m'intimant le silence et de ne pas dire n'importe quoi.

 **Je vais bien** ; j'enchainai voyant Klaus me presser du regard **. Ben je dois y aller je te rappelle bientôt bizou**

Je raccrochais immédiatement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Klaus me tendit la main pour récupérer son téléphone.

 **Tu vois ta petite copine s'éclate et se porte comme un charme grâce à moi** ; leva t'il les mains en l'air après avoir rangé son téléphone

Je voulu répliquer mais me tue. J'avais vraiment été inconsciente tout à l'heure, oubliant qu'il tenait Bonnie ma meilleure amie, l'une des rares personnes qui m'avaient toujours soutenus jusqu'à présent. Je devais à présent ne plus attirer ses foudres pour ne pas mettre en danger mon amie.

 **On peut y aller maintenant, ta petite escapade nous a fait rater notre vol** ; déclara t'il soudainement agacé

 **Oui désolé** s'excusai-je

Il se rapprocha de moi et me tendit sa main m'invitant à la prendre. Lorsque je posai ma main dans la sienne, je le senti se tendre et souffler. Son expression neutre disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser place à l'irritation.

 **Ta main, où est t'elle ?** demanda t'il en m'observant. **Et ne me fait pas perdre patience avec des mots inutiles**

C'est à cet instant que je réalisai ce que j'avais fait, je m'étais lancé dans un sacré pétrin.

 **En faite… hum ! elle est dans une… bijouterie, je l'ai échan…** bredouillai je

 **Allons-y** me coupa-t-il dans mon énoncé

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je remercie et souhaite la bienvenue à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris ou qui me suivent.

Pour la prochaine fois je penser à un ' _ **'retour à Mystic Falls**_ '' ou ' _ **'en plein air**_ '' avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage important dans l'un des deux cas mais bon on verra bien car comme je le dis toujours…

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sixième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Un merci à Siana126 et Sweetyk pour leurs gentilles reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6 : Sixième séance, retour à Mystic Falls**

Le soleil était à son zénith, le bus se gara laissant descendre une petite fille aux boucles blondes qui se retourna faisant un signe de la main au bus qui s'en alla. Elle descendit la ruelle et s'arrêta devant une maison. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit une voiture supplémentaire garée à l'entrée. Elle rajusta son sac et passa la porte d'entrer. Elle remplit ses poumons d'air et s'apprêtait à crier lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par l'entente de quelque chose qui se brisait puis une autre et des cris.

 **Comment oses-tu ?** entendit-elle crier

Elle avança encore plus jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce se trouvant devant elle. Elle fut repoussée en arrière par une valise et alla directement se cacher pour ne pas être vu. Elle entendait encore hurler.

 **Oui c'est cela, va t'en… va t'en et ne revient plus, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi** hurla la femme qui s'adossa au mûr pour se soutenir

 **Je suis désolé** s'excusa l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle tirant sa valise

 **Sors d'ici** s'étrangla-t-elle en pleur s'écroulant au sol

L'homme voulu rajouter un mot mais s'abstient remarquant la petite fille cacher derrière la porte. Il lui tendit sa main l'invitant à s'approcher ce qu'elle fit. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, il caressa sa joue de sa main puis du bout de son pouce. Il déposa un baiser un sa tête et s'en alla emportant sa valise après lui avoir adressé un ''je t'aime''. La petite fille suivant ses pas se mit à courir avec ses petites jambes priant pour qu'il s'arrête.

Papa !... papa ! hurlait-elle en larme

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, monta dans la voiture puis démarra.

…

Elle se réveilla en suer, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi après toutes ces années elle faisait ce rêve. Elle se redressa massant sa tempe puis regarda à travers le hublot. Elle voulu s'agiter mais se calma en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé plutôt. Elle détourna son regard vers son voisin assis sur l'autre rangé. Celui-ci croisa son regard mais retourna immédiatement à la contemplation de ce qu'il faisait dans un cahier. Bizarrement elle n'aimait pas ce silence, elle n'aimait pas lorsque tout autour d'elle était calme. Elle voulu faire une remarque mais s'abstient, après ce qu'elle avait fait ne valait mieux pas en rajouter.

 _Flash back_

 _ **Ta main, où est t'elle ?**_ _demanda t'il en l'observant._ _ **Et ne me fait pas perdre patience avec des mots inutiles**_

 _C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'était lancée dans un sacré pétrin._

 _ **En faite… hum ! elle est dans une… bijouterie, je l'ai échan…**_ _bredouilla elle_

 _ **Allons-y**_ _la coupa-t-il dans son énoncé_

 _Il attela un taxi et ils montèrent à l'arrière._

 _ **Laquelle ?**_ _l'interrogea t'il_

 _ **Hum !**_ _fit elle n'ayant pas bien compris_

 _ **Quelle bijouterie**_ _rétorqua t'il perdant patience_

 _ **C'est dans la même rue que le magasin où vous m'avez emmené**_ _répondit elle finalement_

 _ **Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous je veux un nom**_ _souffla t'il mettant une main sur son front, cette fille allait le rendre dingue_

 _ **Je crois… je pense…**_ _elle réfléchit un moment._ _ **Di… diamant…**_ _hésita t'elle._ _ **Oui c'est cela, Diamant love**_

 _Klaus détourna immédiatement le regard d'elle et adressa la destination au chauffeur. A peine quelques instants plus tard, il se gara devant la dit bijouterie. Klaus en descendit suivie de Caroline ordonnant chauffeur d'attendre. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur du magasin, ils s'avancèrent pour se tenir juste derrière la vitre exposant le bijou._

 _ **Bonsoir monsieu…**_ _s'interrompit le gérant remarquant la jeune femme en face de lui_

 _ **Laissons les formalités d'usage s'il vous plait**_ _commença Klaus de plus en plus agacé._ _ **Ma fiancée et moi avons… comment dire eu un petit litige qu'elle a pris au degré un. Enfin bref je suis venu récupérer sa bague**_

 _ **C'est plus compliquer que cela monsieur**_ _; se justifia le vieil homme._ _ **Cette bague je l'ai acheté à la jeune dame, j'ai pris du temps à entamer des modifications et …**_

 _ **Il va de soit que vous soyez dédommager pour vos effort**_ _il sorti son chéquier._ _ **Combien ?**_ _s'enquit t'il fixant le carnet un stylo à la main_

 _ **Quoi ?**_ _fit le bijoutier un peu perdu par la rapidité de la transaction_

 _ **Combien voulez vous pour la bague ?**_ _articula Klaus comme ci il s'adressait à un enfant_

 _Caroline se tenait là observant la scène sans placer un mot, dans le cas contraire qu'aurait elle pu dire. Comprenant ce à quoi l'homme voulait en venir elle voulu intervenir après tout elle avait pratiquement la totalité de la somme que l'homme lui avait tendu ne l'ayant utilisé que pour prendre un taxi mais s'abstient lorsque Klaus sorti son chéquier après tout il semblait avoir de l'argent à dépenser pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire. Quelle ne fut pas le choc lorsqu'elle entendu le vieil homme parler, « cet homme est un vrai salaud » Pensa t'elle_

 _ **5000, j'en veux 5000**_ _avait il dit_

 _Elle voulu protester mais fut interrompu par la voix du blond._

 _ **Bien**_ _; il écrit et signa sur le chéquier avant de tendre le chèque à l'homme._ _ **Je pense qu'avec cela nous sommes quittes si vous doutez vous pouvez appeler la banque**_

 _Le vieil sourit, un sourire qui exprimait largement son contentement et se retourna à l''arrière de la vitre pour y prendre la bague. Il réapparu et remit le bijou entre les mains de Klaus._

 _ **Allons y**_ _ordonna t'il sans autres mots tournant le dos au vieil homme_

 _Ils remontèrent dans le taxi qui les laissa à l'aérodrome il paya la course et indiqua le chemin à suivre. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la piste de décollage, le pilote vint se présenter à eux leur indiquant que l'avion était près. Caroline eut du mal à cacher son étonnement, ne devaient ils pas prendre un vol._

 _Au fond elle, elle avait été soulagée. A l'heure qu'il était elle était sure que l'avion avait déjà décollé, elle n'était pas spécialement impatiente d'y retourner, trop de choses s'y étaient passé avant ses 5 dernières années elle ne voulait plus y faire face. Mais quand elle vit ce bel et magnifique appareil se dresser devant qu'elle, elle perdit tout espoir, elle n'y échapperait pas, elle retournera à Mystic Falls._

 _Toujours sans un mot, Klaus l'invita à monter dans l'appareil et l'y installa toujours à sa suite puis s'installa à une distance assez raisonnable puis l'avions décolla._

 _Fin du flash back_

Cela faisait un moment qu'il y avait un silence de mort, Klaus ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot depuis leur départ de la bijouterie, cela commençai à peser lourd pour caroline toujours habituer à la communication.

Que devait-elle faire se posait elle la question. Devait-elle relancer la conversation avec lui ? Ou plutôt revoir cela pour plus tard le laissant gérer ses problèmes intérieurs. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensés par l'entente d'un téléphone qui sonna. Ce n'était surement pas le sien il le lui avait confisqué donc elle l'observa du coint de l'œil le voyant téléphoner.

 **Oui… oui… qu'en est il… bien au moins tu n'es pas resté là à te la couler douce durant mon absence… c'est parfait… on se voit sur place** répondit Klaus au téléphone avant de raccrocher pour se concentrer sur son ouvrage

Le vol allait être très long.

…

Après des heures de sommeil et de réveil, l'avion finit par atterrir et ils y descendirent. Une belle voiture noire était garée à la sortie. Les bagages furent installer dans le coffre et ils y montèrent pour démarrer toujours sans un mot.

Klaus roulait, caroline collait son front à la vitre observant le paysage un peu au bord de la déprime puis tout à coup elle vit le panneau d'inscription ' _'Mystic Falls 50km_ ''.

 **Il ne reste plus que 50km pour l'enfer** ne pu t'elle s'empêcher de faire la remarque

 **Tiens** fit une voix qui la fit presque faire un hoquet de cœur

Il lui avait enfin adressé la parole pour dire '' _tiens_ ''. Elle eut un sourire mauvais en voyant la boite qu'il lui tendait. Oui il était en colère et oui il avait raison mais après tout c'est lui qui avait commencé, c'est lui qui. Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup dans son monologue intérieur, pourquoi devait elle se justifier, il avait absolument tord et ne devrait rien attendre d'elle mit à part le mépris, il l'avait tout de même kidnappé et forcer à le suivre à l'endroit qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

Elle sortit finalement de ses pensés et prit l'objet qu'elle le tendait.

 **Et tache de ne pas le perdre, le vendre, l'échanger, l'oublier, le garantir ou n'importe quoi d'autre cette fois** ; commanda t'il sérieux

 **Oui** souffla t'elle

 **Quelle est ta couleur préféré** ? continua-t-il

Elle le fixa complètement perdu.

 **Si on ne s'accorde pas on ne passera pas inaperçu** expliqua t'il

 **Je croyais que vous aviez déjà un dossier complet sur moi** cracha-t-elle

Il ignora le ton qu'elle avait employé et continua.

 **En ce qui concerne le** _ **vous**_ ; il fit une pause. **Met y un terme**

Elle voulu protester mais il l'en empêcha.

 **Bleu** finit elle par répondre

 **Parfait… je n'en ai pas une particulière mais tu peux marron pour moi si la question est posé. Tes fleurs et tes distractions ? »**

 **Des iris de l'équitation quand j'étais plus jeune maintenait simplement lire »**

 **Peindre**.

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes supplémentaires.

 **J'oubliai, je m'appellerai Nikkaël Clark, Nik pour la famille, Kaël pour certains, j'ai 30ans et je suis peindre, je possède même une galerie à Londres** détailla t'il

 **Et comment suis-je sensé vous… t'appeler** ; tituba t'elle

 **Je pense Kaël serai préférable** trancha t'il

 **Ok, Kaël** essaya t'elle

Le reste tu trajet redevint calme jusqu'au panneau annonçant l'entrée dans la ville.

…

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle voulu sauté de la voiture et s'enfuir à toute jambe dans la direction opposé mais elle ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas le faire.

Il continua à rouler et se gara devant une petite maison mais tout à fait charmante.

 **Je crois que c'est là** déclara-t'il tout en regardant le bout de papier dans sa main

Ils descendirent de leur voiture et aperçurent un homme sortir de la maison suivie d'une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'année. Ils s'approchèrent de nous et l'homme se plaça devant pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

 **Monsieur Clark** s'écria l'homme tout souriant, Kaël hocha la tête. **Soyez les bienvenues et merci d'avoir fait appel à notre établissement pour votre séjour** ; sourit il encore plus de toutes ses dents

Kaël fit un geste de la main et avança sa compagne.

 **Ma compagne caroline…** commença t'il l'adressant un regard

 **Forbes, Caroline Forbes** ; termina t'elle pour répondre à sa question indirecte

L'homme les scruta du regard, Kaël avait à présent placé une main autour de la taille de Caroline qui portait un diamant au doigt.

 **Ah ! mes félicitations** s'exclama t'il. **C'est pour quand ?**

 **Très prochainement** se contenta de dire le blond agacé par la curiosité de son interlocuteur

 **Je demandais cela parce que les mariages sont très beaux célébrer ici. J'oubliai. Sur votre demande voici votre femme de ménage** Mirabelle présenta t'il la concerné. **Elle est très qualifié dans son travail je vous l'assure**

La dénommée fit une courte révérence en salutation et nous suivie à l'intérieur.

 **C'est un 5pièce** commença t'il sa présentation. **Le salon, la cuisine, une salle de bain**

Ils le suivirent à l'étage.

 **Nous avons ici une grande chambre avec un dressing, un bureau et salle de bain intégré, avec une chambre un peu plus petite au bout du couloir en cas d'invité** termina-t-il sa présentation. **Cela vous convient**

 **C'est correct** ; il interpella caroline du regard. **Chérie et toi qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **C'est joli** se contenta t'elle de dire

 **Elle confirme donc on le prend** clama Kaël

Le propriétaire ne pu taire son sourire d'avoir fait une si bonne affaire. Il sortit et revint avec leurs bagages qu'il plaça dans le salon.

 **Nous vous laissons vous installer. Mirabelle sera là demain à 8h pour le ménage** ; sourit il avant de s'en aller avec la dite Mirabelle

Une fois seul, il se retourna vers Caroline.

 **Sweetheart, tu as l'air de souffrir, tu devrais sourire sinon on ne sera pas crédible** lui sourit il enfin

 **Cela me sera difficile parce que apparemment je souffre réellement** elle fit une pause pour souffler et repris. **Ne pourriez-vous pas** le visage de Kaël se crispa. **Ou tu ne peux pas peu m'importe m'expliquer la cause réelle de cette mascarade** se mit elle droite croissant ses bras

 **Non** se contenta t'il de dire puis il bailla. **Je ne sais pas pour toi love mais je suis exténué, je vais aller me reposer** il doigta les bagages. **Laisse donc ca là pour l'instant, on s'en chargera tout à l'heure** il s'avança et lui donna un baisé sur la joue

Il se redressa telle une personne ayant eu une illumination.

 **Cela me fait penser qu'on ne sait pas encore embrasser, si on ne s'y met pas cela pourrait…** suggéra t'il

 **HORS DE QUESTION** hurla t'elle choqué faisant une pause entre chaque mots

Kaël haussa les épaules.

 **Je disais cela mais bon de toute façon cela finira bien par arriver** ; dit il innocemment avant de tourner les talons et monter à l'étage.

Caroline grogna, se tira les cheveux avant de balancer un cousin qui atterrit sur les marches qui venait de monter. Cet homme la rendait dingue, et oui il la rendait vraiment dingue mais une chose était sure elle ne l'embrasserait jamais, en tout cas pas de son propre chef.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Pauvre caroline, elle risque vraiment de perdre la tête mais bon on ne pas le lui reprocher elle est quand même dans une aventure avec le Klaus Mikaelson. La prochaine fois sera peut être des ''retrouvaille….'' Et vous découvrirez peut être pourquoi elle déteste cette ville ou peut être non.

P.S : Je suis super d'aplomb cette semaine et vos différentes reviews me m'ont fait super plaisir. Mes cours ne sont pas encore à 100 à l'heure je pense donc vous poster deux chapitres cette si tous ce passe comme je l'entends.

Enfin bref pas trop de bla bla bla et comme je le dis toujours…

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine (ou non) !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Septième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Désolé pour l'attente mais bizarrement j'ai eu une semaine assez surchargé donc pas moyen de publier. Pour me faire pardonner je vous offre deux chapitres j'ai du sérieusement réduire mes heures de lecture de fiction mais je vous le devais bien.**

 **Un merci à :**

 **Marion60 : salut à toi, pour répondre à ta question, dans ma fiction San Francisco est une ville qu'il fréquente fréquemment donc on peut dire qu'il a su s'entourer.**

 **Yaya : merci beaucoup, voici la suite.**

 **Odessa : oh ! Le futur baiser, je me demande bien qui va le provoquer en premier. Mais bon c'est vrai Klaus taquin est tout simplement trop… j'en perds les mots donc je pense que je vais m'exprimer dans ce futur chapitre.**

 **Siana126 : merci à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Septième séance, premier jour**

Caroline se réveilla pour donner un coup à l'objet qui sonnait auprès d'elle. Elle soupira avant de placer immédiatement sa couverture au dessus de sa tête, le soleil lui brulait les yeux. Elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains pour sortir son visage de sa cachette afin de regarder l'horloge.

 **7h30** ! s'écria-t-elle

Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle prit donc à contre cœur la décision de se lever du lit, elle devait prendre une douche et s'échanger avant que ce Niklaus ou plutôt Nikkaël ne réapparaisse.

Quelques minutes après sa douche, elle se mit à farfouiller dans les sacs pour chercher des vêtements parce que ses affaires n'étaient pas encore rangées _._

 _Flash back_

 _Elle était dans une chambre, vidant la valise pour ranger les affaires qu'on lui avait imposé à emporter quand elle fut interrompue par une voix._

 _ **Que fais-tu ?**_ _l'interrogea Klaus_

 _ **Ca se voit bien**_ _répondit elle sans détacher le regard ne sa tache_

 _ **Non**_ _clama t'il._ _ **Mauvaise pièce**_

 _Elle finit par se retourner pour le regarder complètement choqué._

 _ **Même pas en rêve**_ _cracha t'elle_

 _ **Je dis cela mais cette chambre est déjà destinée pour une autre personne qui arrivera très prochainement**_ _haussa t'il les épaules_

 _ **Ne me dites pas que c'est encore ce Kolinski**_ _paniqua t'elle_

 _ **Qui c'est, je préfère te laisser la surprise mais vous pourriez bien vous entendre**_ _; il mit une main sous son menton_ _ **. En théorie. Dans tout les cas**_

 _Il se rapprocha d'elle plus près, toujours plus prêt de façon à récupérer les vêtements qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ensuite ceux qu'elle avait déjà rangé pour les mettre dans la valise et s'en aller avec le tout._

 _ **Hé !**_ _protesta-t-elle_

 _Il l'ignora complètement et emporta le tout jusqu'à la chambre principale avant de les déposer au sol. Ensuite il se retourna pour s'occuper du rangement de ses propres affaires._

 _ **Et où est ce que je dors moi en attendant**_ _s'enquit-elle debout les bras croisés dans l'embrasure de la porte_

 _Celui-ci donna pour seule réponse d'indiquer le lit avec son doigt sans prendre la peine de se détacher de son travail._

 _ **Super !**_ _marmonna-t-elle_

 _ **Tu as dit quelque chose sweetheart**_ _freina-t-il un air intéressé_

 _ **Non rien, puis que je n'ai d'autres choix, je pense que je vais aller me changer et peut être dormir dans la baignoire au moins là bas je risquerai de trouver le sommeil**_ _; déclara t'elle avant de fouiller dans la valise et y sortir un tee-shirt et un short assorti marron pour se diriger vers les toilettes._ _ **Pas la peine de me souhaiter bonne nuit**_ _; s'écria t'elle claquant la porte avant de la verrouiller_

 _Malgré toujours je dos, Klaus ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer son visage durant la discussion et d'esquisser un sourire. Rien à dire, cette fille était vraiment distractive, il allait encore bien s'amuser avec elle._

 _Fin du flash back_

Caroline avait opté pour un haut déc olté avec un short ensuite elle était descendue à la cuisine pour se faire à manger mais malheureusement pour elle, les placards étaient vides.

 **Quelle galère** souffla t'elle déposant ses coudes sur la table. **De mieux en mieux**

Elle se lamentait lorsqu'elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un coût à la porte.

 **Ah ! Mirabelle c'est cela** se souvient elle lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte

 **Oui madame mais appelez moi Miriam**

 **Ok mais dans ce cas appelle moi Caroline et pas besoin de se vouvoyer** ; exigea t'elle

 **D'accord** accorda Miriam

 **Mais bon entre** s'écarta t'elle pour lui céder le passage

 **En faite je suis juste venu pour vous déposer cela** indiqua Miriam le carton qui se trouvait à ses pieds

 **Il a l'air lourd** ; remarqua Caroline

 **Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste un cadeau de bienvenu, j'ai pensé que puisque vous venez d'arriver vous ne connaissez pas bien la ville et hier avec tout le travail, je n'ai pas pu le faire »**

 **Merci c'est gentil »**

Caroline l'aida à porter le paquet et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé la maison ? »**

 **Confortable** souffla caroline pendant qu'elle rangeait les conserves

 **Et votre fiancé, il n'est pas là ? »**

 **Non il est sorti, il avait surement des choses à faire »**

 **Il y a un problème ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle

 **Miriam, mais non, non, non** ; fit elle des signes de la main

 **Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète mais tu fais une tête bizarre »**

 **Je suis juste fatigué, je ressens surement encore les effets de l'avion** ; se défendit elle

 **Ok** fit Miriam pas très convaincu

Elles furent interrompues dans leur discussion par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se claquait.

 **Bonjour chérie, je pensais être de retour avant que tu te** réveilles sourit Klaus en entrant dans la pièce pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de caroline avant de faire face à son interlocutrice. **Bonjour à vous aussi Mirabelle** lui sourit il à son tour

 **Bonjour** répondit elle un peu déconcerté par l'accent. **Bon j'étais juste venu vous remettre cela, je serai là demain à moins que vous ayez besoin de moi aujourd'hui pour autre chose**

 **Non merci, c'est gentil mais on pourra se débrouiller aujourd'hui** ; s'empressa t'il de répondre. **N'est ce pas chérie ?**

 **Oui** se contenta d'acquiescer caroline

 **Dans ce cas à demain** fit elle retournant à la porte

 **Miriam ! durant notre séjour nous passerons beaucoup de temps en ville donc ne vous embêtez pas à venir tous les jours »**

 **Oui monsieur »**

Elle fut accompagner jusqu'à la porte et s'en alla.

 **Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je meurs de faim** déclara t'il se frottant ses mains une fois seul

 **Sérieusement** ; arqua t'elle un sourcil. **Et où étais tu ?**

 **Déjà jalouse** la nargua t'il

 **Cela n'a rien à voire** croisa t'elle les bras

 **Oui c'est cela** ; souffla-t'il. **Enfin bref**

Il souleva son sac par terre et l'ouvra.

 **Voici ton ordinateur portable que j'ai fait expédier et un nouveau téléphone** ; lui tendit-il les objets qu'elle prit

Sans un mot il se rendit à la cuisine pour se servir du café que caroline avait préparé.

 **Hé !** se plaignit-elle

 **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me gratifie pas au moins pour les cadeaux que je viens de te faire, ce n'est que du café tu t'en feras bien une autre tasse** déclara t'il dégustant sa tasse

Elle était là debout le fixant sans rien dire, mais que pouvait-elle dire à cela. Lorsqu'il eut fini il se leva.

 **Pas mal mais je préfère toujours autant le thé mais bon on s'en contentera le temps d'en acheter. Enfin bref, je vais aller prendre une douche et m'échanger »**

 **En parlant de s'échanger, tu peux me dire comment j'ai terminé dans ce lit** commença-t-elle à hausser le ton s'y étant enfin rendu compte

 **Plus tard, je dois vraiment…**

 **Non maintenant** hurla t'elle

 **Ok pour te rassurer, hier soir tu t'es mise à gémir de malaise dans ton lit improvisé et dans un élan de compassion pour toi je t'ai déplacé en m'assurant de ne pas te réveiller pour que ton sommeil soit plus calme** expliqua t'il

 **La porte était verrouillée, comment… comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? »**

 **Tu ne crois qu'en même pas qu'une porte dans ce genre peut me résister, ben voyons mon ange** sourit il suffisant

 **Ok mais dit moi plus tôt où tu as dormi »**

 **Le lit est bien assez grand pour deux** fit il un sourire plein de sous-entendu

Choqué, elle se baissa pour ramasser un objet et s'apprêtait à le balancer sur lui.

 **Je t'arrête tout de suite chérie, on a fait que dormir »**

Elle se calma et reposa l'objet au sol.

 **Tu aimes bien balancer des objets toi** ; observa t'il

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer. Celui-ci se redressa et retira son tee-shirt puis s'avança pour se placer prêt d'elle jusqu'à sentir son souffle. Elle restait là sur place, elle ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de détourner le regard. Il leva le bras à la hauteur de sa tête et se saisie d'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

 **Tu devrais mieux les sécher, tu risques d'attraper froid et cela ne serait pas convenable, nous allons sortir** il fit une pause. **Ben je vais aller prendre une douche rapide et on y va** ; sur ceux il retourna à la chambre

Elle était restée là, planté en plein milieu du salon incapable de bouger mais quand il fut suffisamment loin, elle souffla et s'affala dans le canapé elle commençait déjà à perdre ses moyens, c'était très mauvais.

Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait osé faire durant son sommeil, elle en avait perdu la tête, elle avait eu envi de l'éclater la tête avec n'importe quel objet sur lequel elle serait tombée mais s'était abstenue. Mais lorsqu'il avait retiré son tee-shirt, elle s'était sentie défaillir et s'était faite violence pour ne pas s'attarder sur son torse parfaitement tracé. Elle se mordit la lèvre « _pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit aussi beau_ » Songea t'elle « _Les meilleurs atouts sont malheureusement destinées à ceux qui ne les méritaient pas_. » alors quel fut son soulagement lorsqu'il finit par s'en aller.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortit de sa torpeur, elle se fit un petit déjeuné vite fait qu'elle avala en quatrième de seconde avant de terminer par sa tasse de café.

 **Cela devait être délicieux** observa Klaus fixant le plat vide en face d'elle

Elle ne répondit pas et ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder faisant fit d'être trop concentrer par sa tasse.

 **Je suis déçu, j'aurais aimé qu'on déjeune ensemble** sourit il. Et **j'espère que dorénavant ce sera le cas** déclara t'il plus comme un ordre, ce qui fit tressaillir caroline

Il claqua dans ces mains retrouvant en même temps son sourire.

 **Et bien, puisque je suis prêt chérie tu peux y aller »**

 **Y aller ?** ne compris t'elle pas

 **Des vêtements son sur le lit, vas te changer il regarda sa montre. Il est 9h nous devons nous dépêcher »**

 **Je présume que je n'ai nul d'autres choix** ; souffla-t'elle se levant pour se diriger vers les escaliers

Une fois dans la chambre, elle trouva sur le lit une robe à haut blanc et à bas noir resserré sur la taille et à mis genou. Elle l'enfila et l'accompagna d'une paire d'escarpin noir. Elle fit un nœud pour retenir en arrière ses cheveux et redescendit.

Lorsqu'elle fut à porter de son champ de vision, Klaus se rapprocha d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser son la joue avant de lui souffler.

 **Tu es magnifique »**

Puis il s'éloigna l'observant à nouveau avant d'ajouter.

 **Mais plus encore avec un sourire »**

En l'entente de ces mots caroline fit une grimasse.

 **Ben je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard »**

Il ne lui laissa pas en placer une qu'il la dirigea dehors, ils montèrent tous deux dans la voiture et il démarra.

…

Après quelques instants de route très silencieuse, la voiture se gara devant un bâtiment qui portait l'inscription '' **Mystic Falls High School** ''.

Caroline souffla, elle y était. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment, ce moment où elle se trouverait face à face avec son ancienne vie.

 **On y est, j'espère tu vas bien t'amuser** lui dit il au revoir

 **Quoi ?** fit-elle interloquée. **Attend une minute, tu vas me laisser seule… tu es juste venu ici pour faire le chauffeur ?**

 **Mais voyons sweetheart** lui sourit il. **Tu es une grande fille et je suis sure que tu pourras survivre sans moi quelque heures, et je doute de trouver ma place parmi un comité d'organisation. Je suis sure que tu vas bien t'éclater avec tes anciennes copines mais si tu trouves le temps trop loin, tu as ton portable la touche deux c'est mon numéro**

 **Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix** ; marmonna t'elle en descendant de la voiture

Après un geste de la main, Klaus démarra la voiture et s'éloigna d'elle.

…

Caroline se trouvait à présent là, devant l'entrée du bâtiment qu'elle avait quitté 5 ans plus tôt mais elle se demandait pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle devait y aller alors qu'elle pouvait se contenter de tourner les talons et attendre quelque part que ce cher Klaus vienne la cherché.

Elle réfléchit un moment et finit par trancher. « **Oui c'est cela que je vais faire, à quoi bon y aller c'est grotesque** », pensa t'elle tournant les talons.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que ca vous a plu, laissez la petite review, je vous adore.


	9. Chapter 9 : Huitième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Un merci à vous mes lecteurs.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 8 : Huitième séance, retrouvailles**

Elle réfléchit un moment et finit par trancher. « **Oui c'est cela que je vais faire, à quoi bon y aller c'est grotesque** », pensa t'elle tournant les talons.

 **Ca… caroline** entendit elle derrière son dos. **Caroline Forbes** tenta la voix qui se rapprochait d'elle

Caroline pesta, son plan de filer à l'anglaise venait de tomber à l'eau. Elle marmonna quelque chose avant de se retourner pour faire face à celle qui l'avait démasqué.

 **Oui c'est bien toi** lui sourit la jeune brune en face d'elle malgré la charge encombrante qu'elle portait

 **Comment vas-tu…** elle l'observa un moment. **Annabelle ? cela fait longtemps**

 **Bien merci c'est gentil mais tu sais tu peux m'appeler Anna, c'est comme cela que tout le monde m'appelle depuis que j'ai passé mes 13ans** ; proposa t'elle

 **C'est fou que le temps passe vite, tu es en terminale je pense »**

 **Oui en effet** acquiesça la brune en soulevant sa charge. **C'est pour cela que je transporte ces cartons, j'aide pour l'organisation de la soirée**

 **C'est gentil de ta part** souffla caroline

 **Tu viens** indiqua Anna d'un geste de la tête

 **Hum !** fit la blonde pensive

 **Je doute que le thème de la soirée soit en plein air** justifia Anna

 **Ah ! ok je te suis** acquiesça caroline ayant malheureusement comprise la requête

Anna s'avança et caroline suivit ses pas.

 **Attends je te débarrasse d'un carton** l'interpella caroline

 **Oh ! merci c'est super »**

 **Pas de quoi** **»**

Caroline avait un peu honte de se l'avouer mais l'aide n'était pas sans intérêt. Elle essayait vainement de masquer sa présence derrière ce carré de carton.

Toujours sur les pas d'Anna, elle finit par franchir la porte d'entrée pour traverser le couloir son ancien lycée pour se rendre au gymnase. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle su qu'elle y était, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche en arrière.

 **Je suis là** s'écria Anna attirant l'attention des autres jeunes femmes présente dans la salle. **Devinez qui je ramène avec moi**

Celle-ci s'écarta pour laisser place à caroline qui était quelques instants plus tôt camouflé derrière son dos.

 **Caroline** ; s'écria une jeune femme qui s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. **Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Comme je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de ta part je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas**

 **Ben me voilà alors Elena** ; elle se força à sourire. **Disons que c'est une surprise**

 **Et vraiment une bonne** s'écarta d'elle pour la laisser respirer. **Liz a du être super contente de te voir**

 **En faite je ne suis pas en ville depuis longtemps donc je n'ai encore eu l'occasion de la voir**

Elena lui donna une petite frappe à l'épaule.

 **Comment peux tu passer des années sans nous honorez de ta présence, c'est vache** se plaignit la brune en avançant pour rejoindre les autres

 **Oui je sais désoler mais avec mes deux cursus il n'est pas évident pour moi de me déplacer** justifia t'elle pitoyablement

 **J'espère que cela changera** l'incita Elena du regard avant de reprendre. **Et en faite, je suis désolé pour toi et... Tyler**

Caroline eut un choc. Comme à leurs habitudes, ces chers citoyens de Mystic Falls ne perdaient pas de temps pour être au courant de tout sur tout mais bon elle ne pouvait pas trop les en vouloir, elle était comme eux avant de quitter cette petite ville ennuyeuse comme tout. Elle finit donc par se remettre du choc pour regarder sa soit disant ou voulait elle dire ex meilleur amie d'un air interrogateur. Celle ci comprit très vite car repris.

 **En faite il a répondu à son invitation en précisant qu'il serait accompagner d'une autre fille, je n'ai pas pu retenir le nom** se justifia t'elle

 **Oh !** fit caroline ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter

 **J'espère que cela ne t'embête pas** se précipita t'elle de rajouter

 **Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien… car moi aussi je suis venu avec quelqu'un »**

Elena lança un regard compatissant à caroline.

 **Si tu ne me crois pas regarde alors ma main** décida t'elle d'exposer le diamant que jusqu'à présent elle cachait

 **Waouh !** ne pu s'empêcher de prononcer la brune

 **Merci** caroline remonta sa main jusqu'à sa lèvre. **Merci c'est gentil**

 **Mes félicitation, on dirait bien que ce sera toi la première à être marier** déclara t'elle avec une pointe de jalousie

Elles avaient enfin réussi à cheminer jusqu'aux autres.

 **Hé les filles** cria Elena. **Rapprochez vous pour souhaiter des félicitations à Caroline qui va bientôt se marier**

Comme ensorceler par cette phrase, les autres jeunes femmes vinrent attrouper caroline pour l'enlacer et lui adresser des félicitations.

Sur le coup de la colère et un peu de jalousie, caroline avait fini par annoncer elle-même la nouvelle qu'elle voulait garder secrète, elle voulait se frapper cent fois pour sa bêtise ma bon le mal était fait, il ne fallait plus que jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout. Elle eut une penser pour son ex, ce salopard osait ramener sa salope brune à une de leurs soirées, c'était vraiment bas.

Quand les autres finirent par laisser enfin un peu d'espace à caroline, vint la phase qu'elle redoutait le plus, l'interrogatoire.

 **Comment il s'appelle ?** demanda une

 **Nik… Nikkaël** s'empressa t'elle de répondre

 **D'où vient-il ? »**

 **Il est anglais »**

 **Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? »**

 **Il est peintre »**

 **Il est célèbre ? »**

 **Vu les dépenses qu'il fait, il doit surement l'être** ; supposa la blonde

 **Vous envisagez de vous marier où ? »**

 **Je ne sais pas trop »**

 **En quel mois ? »**

 **On n'en a pas encore discuté »**

 **Est il… »**

 **Excusez moi s'il vous plait mais on demande des responsables** **dehors** les interrompu une voix.

Après la requête, quelques femmes s'exécutèrent et quittèrent les lieux.

 **Ouf !** souffla caroline. **Merci beaucoup, j'étoffais là dedans** repris t'elle son souffle

 **J'y a pas de quoi, je te devais bien cela après l'aide de tout à l'heure. Et en plus** elle sourit. **Si je t'avais laissé là une seconde de plus, elles auraient organisé ton mariage**

 **Oh !** fit la blonde interloqué

 **Et oui !** arqua son interlocutrice un sourcil

Contre toute attente elles éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

 **Ben on y va ?** s'enquit Anna

 **Un peu que je te suis**

…

 **Bonjour monsieur, puis je faire quelque chose pour vous** **?** interrogea Klaus la responsable en uniforme qui s'avançait vers lui

 **Certainement** lui sourit il, elle rougit. **Puis je rencontrer l'adjoint au sheriff ?**

 **Désolé mais l'adjoint du sheriff est absent** répondit elle essayant de masquer sa gène

 **Je pourrais l'attendre dans son bureau là** indiqua t'il une pièce au hasard. **J'ai tout mon temps**

 **Vous attendrez longtemps alors, vous voyez son bureau est** fermé pointa t'elle du doigt la pièce sans s'en rendre compte. **Il est en voyage**

 **Or dommage** ! fit-il un faux air déçu. **Ce sera alors pour une autre fois**

 **Vous désirez lui laisser un message ?** s'enquit-elle

 **Non je le contacterais. Et le sheriff, est elle là** ; tenta-t-il

 **Non elle avait une affaire urgente dont elle devait se charger** elle se reprit immédiatement. **Mais vous pouvez l'attendre, je doute quelle y mette encore longtemps**

 **Ok je ferais cela** alors ; rétorqua t'il

 **Un café ?** proposa-t-elle

 **Oui merci** ; lui sourit il. **Mais vous auriez plutôt de thé**

La jeune femme s'en alla jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce bel homme. Après lui avoir servi son thé, elle retourna à sa paperasse, il lui sourit pour la remercier.

…

Une fois seul, il se rendit au bureau de Damon Salvatore. A l'aide d'un passe partout, il réussit à ouvrir la porte et s'y introduire.

La pièce était plutôt simple, quatre murs avec une étagère rempli de document, un cadre sur le mur et la photo d'une jeune femme brune reposant sur la table du bureau, Klaus sorti son portable pour en faire une copie. Il tira le tiroir pour farfouiller à l'intérieur mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Même chose pour les étagères et les armoires. Klaus perdait patience, il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas ce faire prendre. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur de se faire attraper mais cela ne serait pas propice en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

Il souffla complètement défaitiste et s'affala sur la chaise du bureau. Il regarda autour de lui et pesta. « _Où est ce qu'il pourrait bien mettre des informations qu'il voudrait cacher ?_ », songea t'il. Il commença à tourner sur sa la chaise fermant les yeux pour les ré ouvrir à nouveau et regarder le plafond.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il grogna et frappa le bureau de son point. Ce geste fit bouger la photo et il eut un déclic.

 **La photo** sourit il

Il la prit entre ses mains et ouvrit le cadre. Il y découvrit une clé USB.

 **Parfait, il suffit juste de placer quelque chose qu'on veut cacher juste devant nos yeux »**

Il fouilla dans le sac qu'il portait et y sortit sa tablette. Il associa la clé à l'appareil et ouvrit le dossier il souffla.

 **Crypté bien sur »**

Il se résigna à copier son contenu et remit le petit objet à sa place d'origine. Après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, il était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il fut attiré par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu plus tôt l'inscription ''BF'' noté sur plusieurs enveloppes vides et déchirés.

C'est sur ces modestes informations qu'il quitta le bureau verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il retourna alors à sa position initiale avant de se rendre chez celle qui l'avait accueilli quelques instants avant.

 **Je vous remercie pour tout mais je dois y aller** il indiqua son téléphone

 **V-vous en êtes sure** bégaya t'elle surprise. **Je croyais que vous aviez tout votre temps**

 **Oui mais la vie n'est pas définit et tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite** il se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit un baise main. **Dans tout les cas ce fut un plaisir** il lui sourit. **Veillez à ne pas trop ébruiter ma visite, je tiens faire une surprise**

 **Oui, oui** hocha t'elle la tête surprise par l'acte et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. **Surement… V-vous pouvez compter sur moi**

 **Vous êtes nouvelle ici** réalisa t'il s'éloignant d'elle

 **Oui, en faite je suis stagiaire**

 **Je vois** souffla-t-il. **A une autre fois alors** lança Klaus en s'en allant sans prendre la peine de se retourner

La jeune fille réalisa plus tard qu'elle avait complètement oubliée de lui demander son nom.

Klaus était remonté tranquillement dans sa voiture avant de démarrer il était sure d'une chose les prochains jours allaient être très intéressants. Il roula quelques instants avant de se garer devant le parking du lycée. Il sorti son téléphone portable et composa un numéro puis le porta à son oreille. Rien. Il répéta l'opération deux et eu le même résultat, cela le contrariait. Il souffla un peu et composa un autre numéro.

 **Oui Elijah c'est moi** devança t'il

 **Nikklaus** ; souffla son interlocuteur. **Est-ce que trop te demander de donner des nouvelles**

 **J'étais un peu occupé** ; il reprit immédiatement pour empêcher Elijah de parler. **Qu'est ce que notre abruti de frère à fait de son téléphone portable, je n'arrive pas à le joindre** s'enquit il le plus calmement possible

 **Lui** commença Elijah. **Il m'a annoncé '** _ **'j'ai besoin de vacances et en plus Nik m'a pris mon jouet,**_ _ **j'ai donc décidé de m'en trouver un autre, si vous me chercher, vive Mexico''**_ ; paraphrasa le brun. **Puis il est parti, tu connais bien notre frère en ce qui concerne ses caprices. Tu sais quelque chose à propos de son histoire de jouet**

Klaus mit une main sur son front pour se claquer mentalement, il avait parfaitement compris la nuance à propos de _jouet_ , son frère allait encore faire des dégâts.

 **Qu'il face ce qu'il veut comme** _ **bien sur**_ **il l'a toujours fait** insista t'il sur ses derniers mots. **Tant qu'il se charge de son travail. Je te ferais parvenir des informations qu'il se charge de les décrypter le plus vite possible**

 **Ok de quoi il s'agit »**

 **Moi même je n'en sais pas plus** il fit une pause. **Et qu'en est-il d'elle, quand est ce qu'elle daignera nous faire honneur de sa présence**

 **Tu la connais parfaitement Nikklaus, un trait de caractère qui vous ai commun. Elle nous honorera de sa présence lorsqu'elle en ressentira l'envi**

 **Pfff** pouffa le blond

 **Mais bon elle fait bien son travail et obtient des résultats, je crois que ses dernières informations t'ont bien servi »**

 **Oui mais qu'elle se dépêche car je n'ai pas que cela à faire »**

 **Je le ferais** acquiesça le brin

 **Et Elijah** il fit une pause. **Dis à notre frère que s'il ne se dépêche pas cet à dire dans trois jours, il n'aura pas qu'à craindre les coups de soleil brésilien**

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher mais fut interrompu par une voix.

 **Niklaus !**

 **Oui** répondit il agacé

 **J'ai appris pour la jeune Forbes, tu devrais te méfier, cette fille ne fait pas partie de notre monde**

 **Ce sont mes affaires Elijah, au revoir** raccrocha t'il d'un coup

Klaus pesta. Mais qui était-il pour lui donner des ordres. Il desserra les doigts sur son portable et composa un autre numéro.

 **Allo ! »**

 **Oui chérie, c'est moi »**

 **Oh !** fit la voix

 **Ne me dit pas que tu es déçu de m'entendre. Que dirais tu d'aller manger quelque chose, je t'attends dans le parking** ; il raccrocha

Quelques instants plus tard, la blonde sortit du bâtiment regardant un peu partout pour détecter la voiture.

 **Tu as fait vite** déclara t'il en sortant de la voiture, il sourit. **T'ai-je à ce point manqué**

 **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste que j'en avais mare de l'interrogatoire, je préfère encore rester avec toi** ; lâcha t'elle montant dans la voiture, il la suivit

 **Je me sens flatter** il posa une main sur son torse. **Mais haute moi d'un doute, c'est un compliment ou autre chose**

Elle lui lança un sourire hypocrite.

 **C'est ce que je pensais** déclara t'il après avoir examiné son visage

 **Mais…** débuta-t-elle

Il l'ignora et démarra la voiture.

 **C'est toi qui est accoutumé à ce lieu, ne connaitrais tu pas un endroit où on pourrait manger quelque chose** l'interrogea t'il

 **Le Mystic Grill, je pense** souffla-t-elle adossé les bras croisés sur son siège

 **Quel nom original** nota t'il. **Alors vas pour le Mystic Grill**

 **Tu peux continuer sur cette** voie commença-t-elle ses indications

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Coucou mes loulous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

P.S : Mes cours se sont accélérés donc je ne serai pas sure de pouvoir poster les chapitres attend mais je vous promet en temps de retard de faire de mon mieux pour poster beaucoup plus de chapitres.

Vous savez déjà.

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Neuvième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Un merci à :**

 **Yaya : merci c'est grâce à vous.**

 **Odessa : tu l'as la suite, mais sérieusement je ne me lasse jamais de les voir se contredire en permanence mais il temps de les faire évoluer à autre chose ou peut être pas encore dans tout les cas merci je suis ravi que ma fiction te plaise autant.**

 **Marion60 : le baiser ah... à très bientôt je pense, vas savoir ce qui peut arriver au prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 9 : Neuvième séance, juste une balade**

Ils étaient assis face à face sur la banquette du Mystic Grill un peu à l'écart. Il la regardait et souriait, elle ne pouvait cacher son agacement.

 **Quoi ?** lança-t'elle en ayant mare qu'on l'inspecte du regard

Il voulu répondre mais fut interrompu par un jeune homme blond qui se teint devant eux.

 **Vous avez déjà commandé** rétorqua le jeune homme qui les regardait à peine trop occupé par le calepin qui tenait entre ses mains

 **Je vais prendre hamburger** répondit caroline

 **Je prendrais la même chose** l'accompagna Klaus

 **Et comme boisson** s'enquit le serveur qui se concentrait enfin sur eux. **Caroline !** s'exclama t'il une fois l'avoir remarqué

Caroline qui jusqu'à présent était concentrée sur la carte releva le regard stupéfaite pour regarder la personne dont elle reconnaissait la voix.

 **Matty !** s'écria t'elle se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras

 **Care, waouh !** s'exclama t'il à son tour pour la faire tourner autour d'elle-même. **Tu es magnifique**

Klaus s'éclaircit la voix attirant l'attention de caroline.

 **Hum !** se reprit t'elle. **Je te présente Nikkaël** indiqua t'elle le concerné

 **Son fiancée** s'empressa t'il de rajouter se levant pour le serrer la main

Matt fit une tête surprise ou plus tôt choqué avant de se reprendre rapidement.

 **Ah ! je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, care est une fille géniale, faites y attention** ; le prévint il

 **Oui je sais** répondit Klaus retournant à son siège suivie de caroline

 **Ben je dois y aller, un de mes serveurs m'a lâché aujourd'hui, j'ai donc beaucoup de travail** ; déclara t'il commençant à s'éloigner. **Ce sera donc un coca care et ...**

Klaus hocha la tête pour réponse.

 **Care ?** l'interrogea Klaus une fois seule

 **Seuls mes amis peuvent m'appeler comme cela** répondit elle froidement reprenant la contemplation du menu

 **Ne sommes-nous pas ami ?** s'enquit-il

Il s'était légèrement levé, abaissant d'un doigt la carte qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et avait rapproché son visage du sien, assez pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle. Elle rougit.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux en ayant le visage le plus sérieux du monde. Elle blêmit, asseyant de tout son être de détacher son regard du sien. Son corps était en mode arrêt mais son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure, elle devait absolument se dégager de cette situation. Elle ordonnait à son corps d'agir mais rien.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était qu'une impression mais la distance entre eux semblait se réduire davantage.

 **J'attends encore une réponse** il fit une pause. **Care !**

 **O-oui, enfaite...** bégaya t'elle déconcerté par la proximité

Soudainement un son grinçant se fit entendre.

 **Désolé** s'excusa le serveur maladroit qui venait de reverser son plateau

Un bref moment d'étourdissement, caroline en profita pour le repousser avant qu'une serveuse vint les déposer leurs plats avant de s'en aller.

 **Bien sur que non** déclara t'elle immédiatement ses idées étant retourné en place

 **Non** il arqua un sourcil. **ca veut dire alors qu'on est ami**

 **Oui** se reprit elle rapidement

 **C'est oui ou c'est non** la regardait il amusé par se manque cohérence

 **Si** lâcha-t-elle d'un bloc. **Oui c'est cela... si**

Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher son amusement. Caroline s'était planquée derrière son plat engloutissant son menu, elle était complètement rouge. Klaus se demandait si sa gène était du à son manque de cohérence ou à autre chose mais il pariait plus sur autre chose.

 **Comment est ton plat ?** finit-il par demander son coude posé sur la table

 **Ce sont des chipses et de la viande donc rien d'extra** se contenta t'elle de répondre

 **Je prends note de cela** rétorqua le blond plus pour lui-même

 **En passant, puisque tu sembles t'y intéresser, demain une soirée sera donnée chez le maire** annonça-t'elle continuant à contempler son plat

 **Oui je suis déjà au courant, j'entendais le moment où tu me l'annonceras** déclara t'il sortant son téléphone portable qui venait de vibrer

Il sourit en regardant sur l'écran puis il tourna son regard vers sa voisine.

 **Que faisons nous ?** demanda t'elle

 **J'ai cru apercevoir un parc, j'aimerais y aller, le paysage semble magnifique** proposa t'il

 **Pourquoi pas »**

Ils terminèrent donc chacun leur plat avant que Klaus ne paye la facture et qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie mais pas sans un au revoir à l'attention de Matt de la part de caroline.

...

L'endroit était assez calme, le parfum des fleurs et la beauté des lieux était à coupé le souffle. Il faisait assez chaud et caroline en avait mare de marché. Klaus se tenait en avant avançant comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il marchait, regardait de gauche à droite. Ils avaient déjà dépassé le Park et ils s'avançaient vers la forêt mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

 **Je croyais qu'on était sensé allé au Park** ; l'interpela t'elle. **On vient de le dépasser**

 **Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis** déclara t'il vaguement concentré dans son observation

Elle s'arrêta, croisa les bras et tapa du pied.

 **Je veux savoir où on va** commanda d'elle, il se retourna et soupira

 **Arrête le clichait de la fille en panique** il se rapprocha d'elle. **On sait tous les deux que si j'avais eu envi de te faire quelque chose, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps**

Caroline ne rétorqua rien et ravala sa salive. Klaus se retourna et remarqua soudain quelque chose au loin.

 **C'est là »**

La blonde suivi son regard afin d'observer ce qu'il semblait chercher. C'est là qu'elle la vie, la vieille maison dans laquelle ils organisaient parfois des soirées entre eux quand ils étaient encore jeunes et soudés, avant l'arrivé des Salvatore ou plus clairement avant l'arrivé de Damon Salvatore.

En effet, ceux-ci avaient été envoyés en pension après la mort de leur mère mais quelques années plus tard, lorsque leur père la suivit, le cadet alors âgé de 15ans revint afin de s'installer avec son oncle dans la maison familiale. Mais 2ans plus tard lorsque celui-ci suivit ses prédécesseurs comme une malédiction familiale, l'ainé du revenir.

Caroline eut un moment de tristesse en pensant à ces vieux moments où Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt et elle venaient passer leurs soirées là, des fois à picoler ou pratiquement toutes les fois mais surtout à bavarder et à s'amuser. Cette période semblait être si lointain pour elle, tout s'était arrêté ou pratiquement presque tout avec le décès des parents d'Elena et l'arrivé de Salvatore. Même ci elles refusaient de ce l'admettre, les choses étaient à présent différentes, Elena avait changé.

Caroline se rapprochait de plus en plus de cette vieille bâtisse suivant Klaus de près.

 **C'est donc cela que tu cherchais** déclara t'elle avec méfiance

 **Oui »**

 **Et comment as-tu fais pour repérer cet endroit ? »**

 **J'ai vu la photo dans ton ordi, quelques recherches et le tour était joué** ; déclara t'il le plus naturel du monde s'asseyant en face de la bâtisse, juste en bas d'un arbre

 **Tu as ...** commença-t-elle choquée avant de réaliser quelques choses et se taire. **Comme ci tu respectais la vie privée. Et nous sommes là pour ?** l'invita t'elle à continuer

Il ne dit mot et se contenta de sortir un cahier et un crayon dans le sac qu'il portait.

 **Pourrais-tu te placer juste là sweetheart ?** l'invita-t-il à sortir de son champ de vision

Elle le regarda bouche bé mais l'obéit, il l'ignorait complètement. Vexé, elle s'éloigna et s'assit sous un arbre plus loin. Klaus lui jeta un vague coup d'œil afin de remarquer où elle se trouvait avant d'ouvrir son carnet et de commencer à dessiner. Après un long moment de silence, caroline cueilli des fleures auxquelles elle arracha une à une les pétales, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle ne pourrait s'expliquer pour quelles raisons mais son regard se balada pour s'attarder sur Klaus à qui jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention.

Lorsque son regard se déposa sur lui, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, de calme, de beau. Il n'affichait plus son sourire enjoliveur et ses traits s'étaient adoucis. Il faisait de léger va et viens entre la bâtisse et son cahier sans dévier de sa trajectoire. Il semblait si calme, si beau.

« _Donc c'est cela... qui l'apaise »,_ pensa t'elle. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, il semblait si angélique. « _Mais pourquoi, comment avec des yeux comme cela il puisse avoir ce caractère ?_ ». En ce moment, elle prit une résolution, elle le ferait s'ouvrir, elle veillerait à ce que ce regard soit visible, qu'il le présente devant les autres.

Elle passa un moment encore à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et referme le cahier. A ce moment, elle détourna immédiatement le regard. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et lui teint la main pour l'aider à ce relevé. Elle la prit et se remit sur ses pieds.

Ils se mirent à marcher, reprenant le sens inverse à celui qu'ils avaient pris des instants plus tôt.

 **T'a ton déjà dit qu'il était impolie de fixer les gens logements ?** s'enquit il reprenant son sourire enjoliveur

 **Qui ? moi** nia t'elle. **Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles** croisa t'elle les bras sur son torse et s'avançant en grande vitesse pour qu'il ne la voit pas rougir de s'être fait prendre

 **Oui c'est cela** ; arqua t'il un sourcil

...

Ils étaient remontés dans la voiture pour se garer dans une épicerie. Après quelques courses ils retournèrent à la maison. Caroline remonta à la chambre pour prendre une douche pendant ce temps Klaus rangea ses courses avant de se mettre à cuisiner.

Quand caroline eut fini, elle enfila le pyjama qu'elle avait profité pour acheter, un ensemble blanc légèrement fleurie. Klaus eut un rictus en le voyant arrivé mais elle s'enfichait, elle ne s'habillait surement pas pour lui faire plaisir.

L'ignorant complètement, elle alla s'assoir dans le canapé et le blond monta à son tour. Quand il redescendu une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il portait un t-shirt blanc avec un short et avait les cheveux légèrement mouillés.

Il l'invita à s'assoir sur la table légèrement dressé, juste deux plats de pattes, une bouteille de vin et des couverts. Caroline commença à manger et ne pu s'empêcher un soupire de satisfaction à la première bouché pour elle qui était nulle en cuisine, manger quelques choses qui ne soit pas en conserve était un vrai plaisir. Klaus le remarqua et sourit.

 **Il me semble que le repas soit à ton goût** ; ne pu t'il pas s'empêcher de commenter

 **Oui, merci** rougit elle fixant son plat, cela lui arrivait un peu trop fréquemment à son goût

 **On peut considérer que nous sommes quitte pour t'avoir laissé en plan cet après midi »**

 **En parlant de cet après midi, vous étiez bien en train de dessiner la vieille bâtisse »**

 **Oui, je trouve le décor qui l'entoure magnifique** commenta t'il avec un soupçon de rêverie

C'est à cet instant qu'elle su, c'était le moment idéal pour en apprendre plus sur lui.

 **Vous...** il l'adressa un regard, elle se gifla mentalement, cette vieille habitude. **Tu sembles aimer beaucoup le dessin**

 **Oui, l'art en général est magnifique. Les beautés sont éphémères mais lorsqu'elles sont représentées plus particulièrement sur une toile, elles demeurent éternelles, comme figé dans le temps »**

Il s'arrêta un moment pour caresser la joue de caroline du dos de sa main.

 **Le regard des Hommes est subjectif, pour d'autres tu ne seras jamais plus belle qu'à cet instant, à la fleur de l'âge. Dans quelques années, ce même avis sera tenu par d'autres personnes** il abaissa son pouce pour effleurer sa lèvre. **Diffèrent de la photographie, l'artiste peint selon sa conception de cette beauté, sur son meilleur jour**

Il frotta de son pouce la goûte de sauce qui était resté sur le coin de la lèvre de caroline et la ramena à sa bouche qu'il lécha. Ce geste semblait pour lui si naturel, si anodin que caroline ne pu faire aucun mouvement subjugué de plus en plus par ses paroles. Elle finit par reprendre le dessus sur elle-même et ouvrit la bouche.

 **Et quel est ton propre avis** il fut surpris par la question et elle se reprit. **Je veux dire cette vision est générale pour les artistes, ce qui me révèle que tu dois en être véritablement un mais pourquoi peins tu ?**

 **C'est calme** lâcha t'il d'une traite

 **C'est tout** fit elle surprise

 **A quoi t'attendais tu** haussa t'il les épaules. **Maintenant à mon tour** ; lui sourit il remplissant leurs verres de vin

Caroline pesta mentalement, elle qui croyait avoir réussi à trouver un passage vers lui, c'était juste une porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte pour réussir à l'amadouer.

 **Je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour avoir droit à des réponses, tu ne me reprocheras donc pas d'être un profiteur »**

Il récupéra son téléphone et fouilla à l'intérieur avant de le tendre à caroline. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran avant de détourner le regard vers Klaus inquiet.

 **Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur cette fille ?** l'interrogea t'il

 **Mais où as-tu eu cette photo, ce n'est surement pas la mienne »**

 **Je l'ai prise sur l'original encadré dans le bureau de Damon Salvatore »**

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est Elena Gilbert, une vieille amie à moi, elle est avec le petit frère de Damon, Stefan »**

 **Plus maintenant on dirais »**

 **Attends, tu veux me dire que** elle paru choqué. **Apparemment la trahison est une habitude commune aux gens de cette ville** marmonna t'elle plus pour elle-même

 **Sweetheart !** la sortie t'il de ses pensées

 **Oui !** acquiesça-t-elle

 **J'attends** perdit-il patience

 **Je rien d'intéressant à raconter sur elle que tu ne découvriras pas par toi-même. On s'est connu à l'école maternelle, nous sommes devenus amie et nos chemins se sont séparés à la fac lorsque j'ai décidé de ne pas aller à Whitmore. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis des années donc je n'ai rien d'intéressant à t'apprendre sur elle »**

 **Bien mais tu as été très proche avec elle donc tu seras un ange si tu apprenais des choses intéressant sur ce Damon Salvatore »**

 **Pourquoi il t'intéresse autant ? »**

 **Nous avons de petits comptes à régler, je ne sais pourquoi mais il se mêle un peu trop de mes affaires »**

 **Vos mieux pas se mêler de vos affaires** souffla t'elle

Il lui adressa un regard froid et sévère.

 **Oui, vaut mieux pas et encore moins me contrarier »**

 **Cela n'est pas très difficile à remarquer** marmonna t'elle

 **Bonne nuit caroline** se releva t'il déposant un baisé sur sa joie tout en emportant son plat vide pour le déposer dans le lavabo

Il avait à présent quitté la pièce et avait remonté les escaliers. Caroline n'y comprenait absolument rien, une seconde il était charmeur et la seconde d'après il se transformait en un être fois. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter avec lui, il était pour elle tel l'inconnu.

Après avoir terminé, elle débarrassa son plat et monta les escaliers. Elle le trouva assis dans le canapé avec son ordinateur sur ses genoux, il semblait concentrer et contrarier par le travail qu'il effectuait puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Sans un mot de plus elle se coucha de côté sur le lit s'entourant entièrement de la couverture tel pour se conforter d'une certaine protection.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil et se tortillait. Elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait derrière elle, Klaus semblait toujours occupé par son clavier.

Elle se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi le sommeil la fuyait autant, pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ce qu'il faisait. Elle devait à présent se ressaisir, elle se remémora sa phrase fétiche « _les obstacles nous rendent plus fort, sourit et un monde nouveau s'ouvrira à toi_ »

...

Le réveil sonna à nouveau et Caroline s'étira. Elle ne pourrait pas dire à quel moment elle s'était endormie. Elle tapota la place à coté d'elle dans un faux semblant ; il n'y avait personne, elle souffla. Elle se retourna pour observer la place à coté d'elle l'endroit était parfaitement lisse, comme ci personne n'y avait reposé.

Elle se leva et entreprit de descendre au salon. Elle fut immédiatement frappé par un son, un bruit sourd et grisant, l'aspirateur. Elle s'avança et découvrit Miriam, l'engin à la main entrain d'effectuer son travail.

 **Caroline** remarqua t'elle sa présence

 **Bonjour Miriam, comment vas-tu ? »**

 **Bien merci, c'est gentil »**

 **Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? et comment...** indiqua caroline la sortie de son pouce

 **Oui en faite, Monsieur m'a ouvert, il m'a fait savoir qu'il avait certaine courses en faire et que vous étiez endormi donc de faire attention part rapport au bruit »**

 **Ah ! ok »**

 **De toute façon j'aurais bientôt terminé, il est presque 10H**

 **Quoi ?** fit caroline choqué. **J'ai dormi jusqu'à cet heure**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, tu es en vacance et tu as ton fiancé avec toi c'est un moment plus qu'idéal de passer du temps l'un avec l'autre avant que vous ne soyez occupé par d'autres responsabilités** lui conseilla Miriam

 **Tu as surement raison** murmura caroline comme ci elle se moquait d'elle-même

 **Ben je termine cela et je vous laisse à votre tranquillité »**

Caroline se rendit aussi tôt à la cuisine et s'assied sur l'un des tabourets. Elle eut un rire nerveux « _si seulement tu pouvais savoir Miriam... si seulement_ ». Ces conseils étaient des bons mais dans son cas cela ne s'appliquait pas. Elle entretenait une pseudo relation avec quelqu'un quel ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un de difficile à cerner même pour elle et ses sauts d'humeur l'avait bien montré, il était complètement imprévisible.

Caroline sortit de ses pensées pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuné. Du pain grillé, des œufs au plat, du jus d'orange sans oublier son café. Quand tout fut prêt, elle mit le couvert pour deux sur la petite salle à manger de la cuisine.

Une fois son dressage terminé, elle s'assied à la table et soupira. Il était déjà 10h, Miriam lui adressa un au revoir avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Caroline fixait son plat, elle mourrait de fin mais comme ce Klaus lui avait subtilement fait savoir la dernière fois, fallait mieux qu'elle attende.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il fit enfin son apparition. Caroline resta assise en entendant le bruit de la voiture qui venait juste de se garer à l'entrée. Elle était un peu sur les nerfs par rapport à son contre temps et le lui ferait bien savoir.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée, elle s'y dirigea pour l'intercepter mais fut surprise par les affaires lourdes qui trainaient avec lui.

 **Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a...** commença t'elle avant d'entre stopper par l'entente d'une voix qui s'approchait

 **Nik, s'il te plait fait y attention** déclara la nouvelle arrivante blonde aux yeux qui franchissait la porte d'entrée

 **N'en fait pas trop ou sinon** la menaça Klaus

Caroline fut sur le choc, qui pouvait bien être cette nouvelle arrivant qui le parlait aussi familièrement, ce pourrait il que se soit la personne pour laquelle la deuxième chambre était destinée ?

 **Ce sont des pièces de marques** se défendit elle

 **On ne t'a pas envoyé en Italie pour faire les boutiques** rétorqua Klaus

 **Tu** **peux bien parler pour toi, c'est quoi se souvenir de la Californie, moi au moins lorsque je voyage ce que je ramène tiens dans une valise** ; attaqua t'elle

 **De quoi tu parles ? »**

 **Blonde, yeux bleues, juste derrière toi** ; indiqua t'elle caroline du doigt

Klaus déposa les valises au sol et se frappa le front. L'ignorant complètement, la nouvelle venue s'avança dans la direction de caroline les bras croisées et commença à la jauger en faire le tour de son corps.

Caroline ne sentait pas à l'aise du tout, on l'observait comme ci elle était une marchandise et pour elle cela était hors de question, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la voix de celle qui l'observait et qui s'était à nouveau retourné vers Klaus, elle eut un air mauvais.

 **Vaut mieux une blonde qu'une brune... n'est ce pas Nik** insista t'elle sur ses derniers mots

 **Rebekah !** l'interpella Klaus, elle l'ignora

 **Mais faut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps, à voir les cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux et la tenue qu'elle porte à cet heure si, on voit bien ton style ... n'est pas Klaus**. **Mais bon au moins elle porte des vêtements et il faut dire que les filles que tu mets généralement dans ton lit ont un look moins fleurit** fit elle une référence au pyjama de celle-ci. **Sur ceux j'ai besoin de repos** déclara t'elle en s'en alla. **Je trouverai bien ma chambre toute seule**

 **Ma sœur, Rebekah** présenta t'il celle-ci une fois partie. **Elle a un caractère assez...**

 **Je vois cela** le coupa Caroline qui était encore sous le choc de ce que Rebekah avait dit sur elle. **Je comprends maintenant la remarque**

Klaus emporta avec lui les valises à l'étage et revint presque immédiatement au salon avant de se diriger dans la cuisine dans laquelle il trouva caroline en train de manger.

 **C'est quoi son problème à elle** l'accueillit elle

 **Elle déteste toutes les filles qui m'approchent, elle aime bien être le centre de l'attention** ; lui sourit il s'asseyant à la table pour commencer à manger. **Merci**

 **En ce qui me concerne, cela n'a rien à voir et en plus** elle eut une absence et fit une mine de dégout. **Elle a sous entendu que... je n'arrive pas à le dire tellement c'est impossible**

 **Aucune femme ne me résiste** lui fit il un air de défit

 **Dans toutes règles il y a une exception »**

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuné et Klaus se leva.

 **En ce qu'il la concerne, ne t'en formalise pas trop. Cette chambre pour elle est juste un dressing, je doute qu'elle y passe énormément de temps** sur ces mots il quitta la pièce

Il revient immédiatement avec un portable qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit et le plaqua automatiquement contre son oreille.

 **Coucou caroline ! »**

 **Bonnie !** cria-t-elle

 **Doucement care, tu risques de me crever les tympans »**

 **Désolé Bonnie, je suis juste contente de t'entendre** elle jeta un coup d'œil à Klaus qui se tenait debout de la pièce en face d'elle. **Alors dis-moi comment c'est... là bas ?**

 **C'est super !** sourit d'elle de l'autre bout de l'appareil. **En plus j'ai rencontré quelqu'un**

 **Déjà !** déclara-t-elle surprise

 **Oui mais rien de sérieux, en plus ce garçon à l'air d'être plus un dom Juan qu'autre chose mais on s'amuse bien avec lui, il est très drôle »**

 **Et mignon** proposa caroline ce qui surpris Klaus

 **On peut dire que c'est belle race de brin »**

« _Bonnie_ » entendit caroline appeler de l'autre coté de la ligne.

 **Je dois y aller** s'excusa Bonnie

 **Attends, quant reviens tu ? »**

 **La semaine prochaine mais je ne sais pas trop. Bon je te tiens informer je t'aime »**

Elle raccrocha avant que caroline ne puisse placer un mot de plus. Caroline rendit le téléphone avec tristesse, elle aurait aimé discuter plus longtemps avec son amie mais pour l'instant elle était contente de savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle semblait heureuse, à elle de jouer pour que ce bonheur continue.

 **Je dois y aller, je reviendrais te chercher pour la soirée** ; déclara t'il soudainement s'en allant et emportant le téléphone avec lui

 **Ok !**

...

Klaus était sortit la laissant là. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement. Sortir, cela était une alternative mais pour aller où ? Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rencontrer de vieilles connaissances. Même ci une bonne partie était probablement au courant de son retour elle n'avait pas pour l'instant particulièrement envie de se faire remarquer. Après avoir sapé et sapé une dizaine de fois la télé, elle se résigna à lire un livre _orgueils et préjugés_ était une œuvre assez appropriée pour passer le temps à cet instant.

...

La journée s'était passée plutôt calmement jusqu'à ce que Rebekah refasse son retour avec un sac à son bras.

 **Dis à Nik qu'on se voit plus tard**

Avait t'elle déclaré avant de sortir refermant la porte derrière elle, caroline souffla _enfin seule_.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Coucou mes loulous j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'avais prévu deux chapitres mais mes frères ont confisqué mon clavier et je n'ai pas pu le terminer mais très prochainement le ' _'Chez les Loockwood'_ '.

Vous le savez déjà mais je ne me lasse pas de le dire...

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	11. Chapter 11 : Dixième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour le retard mais ces dernières semaines j'étais extrêmement occupé par un exam et très prochainement un partiel donc probablement encore plus de retard pour le chapitre suivant mais je ferais de mon mieux.**

 **Merci à yaya, oui Rebekah jouera un rôle important dans notre Klaroline.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10 : Dixième séance, chez les Loockwood**

Lorsque le soir fut venu, Klaus revient la chercher comme prévu. Elle avait opté pour une robe droite vert citron, mis genou et à manches courtes accompagné de talons noires. Pour les cheveux, elle s'était faite un chignon laissant s'échapper quelques mèches de ses boucles blondes. Quand à Klaus, il avait revêtit un costume noir classique mais très élégant accompagnant le tout des boutonnières en or.

Ils avaient fait leur entrée à la demeure Lockwood suivant la file d'invités. Avançant l'un collé à l'autre caroline maintenu par la main du blond sur sa taille, ils furent accueillis par la dame de maison qui les invita à prendre un verre mais pas sans être surprise.

 **Elle a fait une tête de ses têtes** rigola Klaus approchant la coupe de champagne de ses lèvres

 **Me voir accompagner par une personne autre que son fils doit lui faire bizarre** soupira caroline qui avait déjà hâte que la soirée se termine. **Que la mascarade commence** déclara-t'elle en apercevant Tyler de loin

Elle voulu s'échapper mais fut vite interpelé par celui qui se trouvait près de lui et qui les invitait à les rejoindre. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avancer poussé par Klaus.

 **Care !** l'enlaça celui-ci dans une embrassade rapide. **Tu es magnifique**

 **Merci Stefan** s'écarta caroline. **Tyler** se formalisa t'elle avec un regard neutre

Elle reprit rapidement contenance et se retourna vers Klaus qui retenait de toutes ses forces un sourire.

 **Stefan...** **un très bon ami à moi** insista t'elle sur ses derniers mots. Et **Tyler** elle fit une pause avant de souffler ramenant sa coupe à ses lèvres. **Le fils du maire**

Ils le serrèrent tous trois de la main.

 **Nikkaël** termina t'il les présentations

 **Enfin ravi de mettre un visage sur ce nom** déclara Elena qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre se plaçant à côté de Stefan. **Elena** se présenta t'elle. **J'espère être la première de la ville à vous souhaiter des félicitations pour vos fiançailles**

 **Des fiançailles** annoncèrent Stefan et Tyler surpris

 **Merci... Elena** marmonna caroline se cachant à nouveau derrière sa coupe

La tension était montée d'un trait. Elle qui voulait se faire discrète, c'était raté pour caroline.

 **C'est du rapide** commenta Tyler. **On a rompu de puis quoi 2... 3... mois**

 **3 pour être exacte et pour certaines personnes il ne faut pas des années pour prendre des décisions importantes** répondit froidement caroline se rapprochant un peu plus de Klaus le faisant sourire du geste

 **Oui, il faudrait être aveugle pour passer devant une telle beauté** compléta Klaus

 **C'est vrai qu'à mon bras elle l'était tout autant** attaqua Tyler

 **Une chance alors que vous l'ayez laissé filer et je vous le rassure, je ne la laisserai pas m'échapper** rétorqua Klaus en réponse à sa provocation retenant de plus en plus son amusement face à la situation

Après un affrontement visuel des deux rivaux, Elena qui était en quelque sorte fascinée par l'accent de Klaus attira son attention.

 **Vous êtes donc un artiste** s'exclama-t-elle

 **Oui, peintre »**

 **Cela doit être un métier fort satisfaisant mais qui demande énormément de temps et de patience »**

 **Oui mais assez bien rémunérer** ; sourit Klaus

 **Vous devriez donc posséder une galerie ? »**

 **Oui, plusieurs en faite mais pas dans le pays »**

 **Oh ! »**

Le dialogue entre les deux commençait à s'alourdir lorsque Tyler jaloux de l'intérêt accordé à son rival intervint.

 **Alors Stefan, et cette blonde où as-tu bien pu la rencontre ? »**

 **Une blonde ?** fut tout à coup intéressé Elena lâchant son intérêt du peintre

 **Oui, il est venu accompagner** expliqua Tyler

 **Lors d'un voyage en Italie** coupa court Stefan. **Elle est étudiante en langues étrangères**

 **En langues étrangères** ! intervint Klaus ce qui lui valu un regard suspicieux de caroline

 **Oui** continua Stefan. **C'est une anglaise et cela me fait même penser que vous avez le même accent, ne serrez vous pas anglais par hasard ?**

 **Oui, je suis britannique »**

 **Je m'en suis douté, vous êtes si facilement remarquable »**

 **Oui je dois l'avouer mais pour cela il faut également qu'on le veuille** ; laissa t'il la phrase en suspend

Les yeux de caroline défilaient être Klaus et Stefan, elle avait comme une vilaine impression qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Tyler quant a lui se forçait à rester serein, toute tentative d'éloigner l'étranger de la conversation semblait vaine il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait tolérer que ce nouveau apparaisse de nulle part et accapare son environnement. Il voulait à nouveau prendre la parole mais fut coupé par l'arrivé d'une blonde vêtu d'une longue robe violette. Celle-ci s'avança avec deux coupes de champagnes, en tendit une à Stefan avant de lui déposer un baiser.

 **Désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps** lui adressa t'elle avant de se retourner pour observer les autres

Caroline ne pouvait masquer son étonnement qui devenait presque ridicule à sa demi-bouche ouverte. _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là_ pensa t'elle.

 **Je vous présente à tous Rebekah. Rebekah je te présente** il se mit à indiquer les autres. Tyler, _Elena_ , Nik...

 **Nikkaël et Caroline** ; le coupa t'elle

Des regards abasourdis furent tournés vers elle, tous sauf ledit Nikkaël et caroline.

 **On se connait** déclara le blond avec amusement

Les regards qui étaient à présent tournés sur couple revinrent sur Rebekah.

 **C'est mon frère** soupira celle ci prenant calmement une gorgée de champagne

 **Son frère, c'est son frère** eut un rire nerveux Tyler buvant à son tour avant d'apercevoir un signe de sa mère l'indiquant de venir. **Veuillez m'excuser** s'éclipsa t'il tout en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Klaus

 **Je crois qu'il m'adore** murmura t'il à caroline qui répondit par un roulement de yeux

Elena qui quant à elle était toujours sans un mot avait été surprise par l'arrivé de la blonde mais en plus le fait de découvrir qu'elle était riche la choquait davantage. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, elle était heureuse et vivait un réel bonheur avec Damon à priori mais la vérité était tout autre. Elle était en fois au doute, elle avait laissé tomber Stefan croyant mieux trouver en son frère. Stefan était si romantique, si prévisible, si... _lui_. Damon quant à lui était imprévisible, profond, mystérieux mais un peu trop à son goût car elle le savait parfaitement et faisait mine de ne rien voir, il lui mentait. Et cela commençait à la rendre malade et elle se voyait reprendre avec sa vie calme. La voix de Stefan la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

 **Alors c'est donc vous le fameux Nik** ; débuta l'Italien. **Qu'il y est cru le monde est vraiment petit**

 **C'est vrai que le monde est petit, des fois ca en ai presque effrayant** eut il un air sérieux avant de reprendre son sourire mais fut interrompu par caroline

 **Et V-vous connaissait depuis longtemps** ; intervint-elle enfin

 **Un mois** le brun lança un bref regard à sa compagne. **Lorsqu'elle m'a dit que son frère allait se rendre à Mystic Falls avec sa fiancée, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec elle** ; celle-ci se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, lui souriant avec complicité, Elena en fut presque pétrifier

 **Apparemment la rapidité est de coutume** marmonna Elena derrière sa coupe attirant l'attention des autres. **Vous devez avoir beaucoup à vous dire et je dois y aller, Stefan, Klaus, caroline ...** _ **Rebekah,**_ **au plaisir d'une prochaine rencontre**

Une fois tous les quatre, ils n'eurent pas le temps de placer mot que leur attention fut attirée par un bruit de verre. Le maire Loockwood se tenait en hauteur sur les marches des escaliers sa femme et son fils près de lui.

 **Mes très chers invités** débuta il. **Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir répondu nombreux présents à mon invitation. Parmi nous aujourd'hui j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir nos enfants qui ont quitté notre belle ville afin de continuer leurs études** il leva son verre en direction de la foule. **Bon retour**

 **Bon retour** acclamèrent les autres invités suivant le geste

 **Ensuite je tiens à féliciter mon fils Tyler Loockwood pour ces excellents résultats en sciences politique et qui j'espère reprendra très prochainement le flambeau familial** il adressa à présent son verre à Tyler qu'on applaudit, caroline ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner quelque chose qui fit sourire Klaus **. Et enfin. Je vous annonce que je me représente pour le poste de maire de notre ville**

Son discours se suivit par une acclamation des invités. Celui-ci descendit de son trône et s'avança afin de saluer personnellement les invités, suivi de près par son fils.

...

Caroline se sentait étouffer. Durant la soirée, elle avait observé du coin de l'œil son ex défiler avec sa nouvelle conquête et avait enchainé les verres pour passer le temps. Après quelques instants, elle avait donc décidé de prendre l'air à la terrasse. Bien évidemment Klaus l'avait rejoint.

 **Ne peut-on pas y aller** soupira t'elle

 **Pas encore** siffla Klaus s'appuyant à la rambarde

 **Mais qu'y a-t-il encore** se plaignit-elle. **Ah ! non, disons plutôt. Que fais-t-elle ici ?**

 **Qui cela ?** feignit-il de ne rien comprendre

 **Ne fait pas l'autruche** s'agaça-t-elle. **Ca ne te convient pas**

 **Ah ! elle** il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle. **Elle aime les voyages et les soirées, donc...**

 **Qu'est ce que vous préparez tous les deux, Stefan est un garçon bien, laissez le tranquille** le prévint elle avec un regard noir

Il ignora son commentaire et continua dans sa contemplation de la nuit. Puis tout à coup il éclata de rire surprenant caroline.

 **Quoi ? »**

 **Non rien** essaya t'il de se contenir avant d'être repris à nouveau du même fou rire. **Mais sérieux, qu'est ce que t'a bien pu le trouver ?**

 **Je ne voix vraiment pas en quoi tu veux en venir** fit elle une moue le tournant le dos comprenant bien le sens de ces propos

 **Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'attirer en lui** se moqua t'il avec un ton qui devenait de plus en plus sérieux

 **Je ne vous permets pas** s'indigna t'elle se retournant en le montrant du doigt

Elle s'immobilisa sur le coup ne s'étant pas rendu compte de leur proximité. Il saisit son poignet d'une main.

 **Tu es magnifique, tu es quelqu'un de fort, de rayonnant** il avait pris un air sérieux se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, caroline déglutit. **Alors je te le demande, soit joueuse et je te promets, tu ne le regretteras pas** son air était grave et son regard plongé dans celui de la blonde

Il tenait à présent le visage de la jeune femme dans l'une de ses mains, l'autre gardant toujours son poignet fermement comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Caroline ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou de son regard intense posé sur elle mais elle ne pu détacher aucun son et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Sans crier garde, il brisa la petite distance que se trouvait encore entre eux et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Caroline se réveilla comme frapper par un électro choc et voulu repousser cet intrusion. Il le sentit et s'écarta légèrement de ses lèvres les ayant à peine effleurés avant de murmurer « Détends-toi ». Le temps qu'elle ne réfléchisse sur le sens de ces mots, il avait déjà replongé sur ses lèvres déposant un baiser lent et intense, il la prenait vraiment de court. Il la fit légèrement pivoter, lui permettant d'apercevoir au loin le regard de Tyler et de quelques invités. Celle-ci compris immédiatement et ouvrit ses lèvres l'autorisant à approfondir son baiser. Elle ne voulu pas s'impliquer et se fit violence pour ne pas impliquer sa langue dans ce ballet, elle devait tenir.

Le baiser se fit tout en douceur, rendant chaque échange lent et se faisant un véritable martyre. Caroline devait lutter car elle sentait que si elle lâchait ne serai ce qu'un peu prise, elle s'abandonnerait totalement à lui, à ce baiser, à ses lèvres. Elle se vit violence et résista. Elle repensa à qu'il était, à ce qu'il avait pu faire et à ce qu'il ferait très prochainement. Elle repensa à son amie qui était à présent loin et sur qui elle devait veiller, elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir mais c'était si difficile, trop tentant.

Contre toute attente elle ressentit une certaine déception lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle. Avec des lèvres gonflés et des yeux figés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer.

 **Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller** décréta t'il lui tendant le bras. **C'est vrai que cette soirée commence à être sacrement ennuyeuse**

 **Oui** murmura t'elle tel un automate prenant son bras

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la salle principale. Il s'éloigna d'elle un moment apercevant Rebekah dans un coin de la salle.

 **Jolie spectacle** souffla t'elle

 **Que veux-tu petite sœur, il faut être crédible »**

 **Mais elle semble te résister** ; elle but sa coupe. **Elle me plait**

 **Tu semblais avoir un tout autre avis ce matin** remarqua t'il lançant un regard méfiant à sa sœur

 **Je voulais un peu la secouer et Stefan a un bon avis sur elle donc je pense que je peux la tolérer au moins le temps que notre travail soit terminer** ; justifia t'elle las

 **En parlant de ce Salvatore, as-tu pu apprendre des choses intéressantes ?** s'enquit-il

 **Non** soupira t'elle. **Il n'est pas en très bon terme avec son frère et l'évite le plus possible depuis 2ans. J'ai néanmoins pu comprendre que l'ainé serait là pour la soirée principale qui aura lieu dans 3jours**

 **Donc nous avons trois jours pour en apprendre un maximum sur lui et préparer une surprise** il prit une minute de réflexion et eut un air mauvais. **Je pense que c'est jouable**

...

Caroline observait de loin Klaus discuter avec Rebekah. Elle ne s'était pas complètement remise et avait à nouveau chaud, de plus en plus chaud, un peu trop même. _Non caroline, calme toi, ce n'était pas un véritable baiser, juste une façade et tu n'y as même pas répondu_ se gifla t'elle mentalement.

 **Et merde !** soupira-t-elle apercevant la femme d'âge mur, cheveux blonds courts s'avancer vers elle

Caroline intercepta un serveur et prit une coupe qu'elle but d'un coup sec.

 **Bonsoir Caroline ! »**

 **Bonsoir... comment vas-tu ?** se força t'elle à rester sereine

 **Rien de changer depuis que tu m'as posé la même question l'année dernière comme tous les ans depuis 5ans** rétorqua son interlocutrice

 **Maman !** déclara t'elle fatigué et las

 **Non caroline, ca fait plus de 2jours que tu es en ville »**

Caroline l'observa étonné.

 **Oui, je suis au courant. Sérieusement tu croyais que tu allais passer inaperçu »**

 **S'il te plait je ne me sens pas très bien, on ne pourrait... »**

 **Ecoute je...** la coupai t'elle avant d'être interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone. **Une minute s'il te plait** elle se retourna pour décrocher à son appel. **Halo !... oui... oui... j'arrive, ne touchez à rien**. Elle se retourna pour faire face à caroline. **Je dois...**

 **Pas la peine, je sais déjà** la devança la jeune blonde

 **Il y a ... »**

 **Je ne peux pas venir du jour au lendemain et bousculer tes habitudes. Durant toutes ces années... j'y suis déjà habituer** ; l'interrompit elle soupirant

 **Caroline passe me voir demain,** _ **s'il te plait**_ ; lança t'elle avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée

Klaus revient immédiatement à sa hauteur. Son étourdissement s'était transformée en malaise et en froideur. Klaus le remarqua mais ne fit pas de commentaire l'invitant à le suivre hors de la bâtisse.

 **Tu ne tiens pas à dire au revoir** ; s'enquit-il

 **Non, pas tellement »**

 **Bien allons y »**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici et d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout donc je ne peux que vous dire...

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	12. Chapter 12 : Onzième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour le retard qui devient de plus en plus important mais je vous assure je fais de mon mieux.**

 **Merci à Odessa (il s'agit de Haley), Marion60 et Ella399 pour leur gentilles reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 11 : Onzième séance, nouveau jeu**

Caroline se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Elle marcha massant le sommet de son crane, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qui s'était passé la veille car ses idées étaient assez embrouillées, mais chose étrange, elle s'était réveillée avec pour seul vêtements les sous vêtements qu'elle portait la veille. Elle s'était rapidement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un short et avait entreprit une exploration en direction de la cuisine afin de se prendre un café.

 **Et merde !** jura-t-elle en frappant la table basse du salon pied nu

Cet accident eut pour elle l'effet d'une bombe car elle se remémora les activités de la veille.

 _ **Je n'arrive pas... à croire que j'y ai survécu**_ _s'exclama caroline chancelante en franchissant la porte de la maison, une bouteille de whisky à la main_

 _ **Sweetheart, je pense que cela en est assez**_ _décréta Klaus essayant de s'emparer de la bouteille_

 _ **Non**_ _pleurnicha t'elle reculant sa bouteille dans un reflexe_

 _ **Je n'aurais pas du te donner le champ libre dans cette station**_ _pesta il._ _ **Pas que je me sens concerner mais j'ai besoin de sommeil**_ _il soupira._ _ **Et là t'es assez... bruyante**_

 _Elle se mit à tourner en rond le fixant avant de s'arrêter dans un mouvement brusque._

 _ **Je te la donnerais**_ _elle le pointa du doigt hoquetant._ _ **Mais je veux quelque chose en échange**_

 _Elle était à présent derrière lui et il soupira agacé._

 _ **Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour...**_

 _Klaus se retournait pour lui faire face lorsqu'il fut stoppé net par des lèvres plongeant sur les siennes. Contrairement au premier, caroline s'en donna à cœur joie. Elle l'embrassa avec toutes ses forces, le seul semblant de coordination qu'il lui restait de son état d'ébriété. Ce baisé ne donnait pas l'impression d'être tendre comme celui échangé à la soirée des Loockwood, il était fou, sauvage. Elle s'agrippa à lui telle une boue de sauvetage, mêlant sa langue avec la sienne dans un magnifique ballet. Ce baisé ne déplaisait pas plus Klaus qui était au font de lui ravi qu'elle se lâche, qu'elle soit moins conformiste. Il savourait avec le plus grand plaisir sa langue, ses lèvres. Les choses s'emballèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle se hissa sur lui, entourant de ses jambes fines la taille de Klaus._

 **Oh ! Putain de merde !** pesta caroline revenant à ses esprits. **Non, non, non, ne me dite pas que...** elle se tenait la tête comme étant frappé d'un violent maux avant de poussé la porte de la cuisine. **Je suis maudite** pensa t'elle apercevant Klaus prenant tranquillement son petit déjeuné

Lorsqu'il la vit, il afficha son sourire au coin qu'elle détestait plus que tout autre chose mais qui le rendait tellement sexi. Elle baisa la tête rouge de honte et alla s'asseoir près de lui pour commencer à manger.

Le petit déjeuné se passa sans un mot. Caroline termina son café et alla ranger ses couverts dans le lavabo, toujours rien, elle commençait à devenir dingue. Pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, Klaus lui emboita le pas, lui adressant un baisé sur la joie.

 **On se voit plus tard love** lui adressa t'il avant de s'en aller

Caroline était en état de choc, _Love_ , depuis quand il l'appelait love. Elle se sentait frustré parce qu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire par rapport à la nuit précédente. Il allait vraiment la rendre dingue, une chose était sure pour elle, fini la beuverie.

La vaisselle terminée, elle se sentit soudainement très lasse et alla se jeter sur le sofa avec un livre à la main.

...

Caroline se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit la chute de son corps sur le sol. Elle tenta de se redresser, massant ses fesses qui lui avaient servi de train d'atterrissage.

 **Ca fait un mal de chien** pesta t'elle

Elle se mit debout et passa la main dans ses cheveux, elle y sentit des goûtes de sueurs perler sur son front.

 **Maudit rêve, maudit livre, cela m'apprendra à lire péché originel lorsque je suis contrariée**

Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi mais elle se sentait frustré et ce rêve n'avait rien arrangé à la situation au contraire. Elle balança son livre sur le canapé et alla se rafraichir à la cuisine, rien à faire, elle avait toujours aussi chaud. La dernière solution se présentant à elle, prendre une longue, très longue douche.

Elle se précipita telle un automate à l'étage mais eu un hoquet en apercevant Klaus sortir de la douche, un torse parfaitement tracé dégoulinant de sueur et une serviette sur la taille, la chaleur interne de caroline venait de monter d'un cran.

 **Merde ! merde ! merde !** pesta-t-elle pour elle-même

 **Bien dodo sweetheart ?** s'enquit le blond avec le sourire, constatant l'effet qu'il avait sur elle

Elle reprit aussitôt contenant et l'adressa un regard noir, il sourit de plus belle. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas alors il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son dressing.

 **Puis je ?** l'interrogea t'il en présentant ses vêtements qu'il jeta sur le lit

 **Pourquoi ?** s'enquit elle croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixant ses irises

 **Je n'ai pas spécialement honte de cacher quoi que soit, encore moins quelque chose pour laquelle certaines femmes seraient près à se damner mais je te croyais plus, comment dire... pudique**

 **Pourquoi me priverais je d'observer quelques choses dont tu ne t'ais pas gêné pour le faire** cracha t'elle amer, elle n'était pas d'humeur et voulait mettre carte sur table

Klaus paru comprendre, il sourit énervant davantage la blonde.

 **Je t'arrête tout de suite caroline, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi** se défendit il ayant du mal à cacher son amusement. **Et je dois avouer que tu sais mettre les mains où il faut** fit il un faux air rêveur, caroline était en état de choc

 **Espèce de salaud...** elle se jeta sur lui le balançant sur le lit et frappant son torse de toutes ses forces. **Pervers, obsédé, dérangé... ahr...** ragea t'elle lorsqu'il la fit basculer se tenant au dessus d'elle

Il bloqua son torse avec ses coudes afin de la maintenir plus tranquille, n'empêchant pas qu'elle lui cri toujours dessus.

 **Tu me fais mal aux oreilles arrête de hurler »**

 **J'hurle si je veux et là j'ai une de ses envies de me lâcher... »**

Il approcha son visage du sien et murmura à son oreille, effleura sa peau de son souffle. La chaleur qui l'avait laissé refit surface d'un coup.

 **Vas-y sweethear, fait toi plaisir**

 _Plaisir_ , il l'enrageait souriant de toutes ses dents blanches parfaitement alignés. Elle se mit tout d'un coup à agiter ses pieds, celui-ci les tint par ses genoux.

 **Apparemment tu es comment dire** il sourit. **Coincé**

 **Salaud part** cracha t'elle à bout de force

 **Maintenant que tu es calmé** il se releva et la relâcha. Pour infos il ne s'est rien passé lâcha t'il après l'avoir tourné le dos, elle voulu répliquer. Je pense que tu t'es réveillé en sous vêtements ce matin

Elle voulu se donner un claque mentale, mais pourquoi, pourquoi ce rêve. Elle se redressa.

 **Apparemment pêché originel a eu raison de ta pensée** commenta t'il à nouveau à son oreille attrapant ses vêtements à la volée, elle eut à nouveau un frison. **Bon, je me vois dans le regret de faire redescendre tes fantasmes et de me contenter des toilettes**

Il se dirigea instantanément vers les toilettes, le voyant s'éloigner, caroline sortit de sa torpeur.

 **Attends** elle se rendit compte trop tard lorsque ces mots sortis de sa bouche

Il se stoppa et se retourna lui faisant face. Il n'affichait plus son éternel sourire et semblait contrarier. Face au manque de réaction de la blonde, il soupira lasse et repris son chemin.

 **S'il te plait** s'étonna à nouveau caroline

Klaus se retourna profondément agacer par le manque de cohérence de sa _dite_ fiancé.

 **Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter** ; ce décida t'elle enfin à dire. **Désolé** murmura t'elle

 **Ok ! mais sache que je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de nécrophilie**

Il se retourna continuant son chemin.

 **Klaus !**

Il soupira plus agacé avant de faire demi-tour.

 **Quoi encore carol...**

Il fut choqué pour la première fois face à elle, l'observant venir vers lui en sous vêtements.

 **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** il n'y comprenait plus rien

Elle ne dit mot, il sourit et reposa ses affaires sur la table proche de lui. Elle s'était arrêtée et il commençait à voir dans ses yeux de l'hésitation.

 **Que veux-tu ?** il se trouvait face à elle son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. **Que veux-tu ?** il effleura à présent sa joue avec le dos de sa main, traçant une ligne jusqu'au coin de sa lèvre qu'il caressa avec son pouce, elle haleta. **Juste un mot** ; il descendit sa main le long de sa gorge, son cou. **Trois lettres** sa main arriva jusqu'à son épaule qu'il fit descendre le long de sa main. Il approcha à présent son visage en souffla le long de son cou. **Et tu l'auras** elle frissonna à ses mots, fermant momentanément les yeux

Caroline ne trouvait pas le mot, il était si simple mais son cerveau lui semblait s'être mis en état de veille, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Son cerveau martelait les mots danger et sécurité mais elle ne voulait pas les écouter.

Elle sursauta sur le bruit de la sonnette et maudit le mortel qui semblait vouloir les interrompre. Klaus ne s'en sentit pas contrarier le moins du monde et s'en alla refermant la porte derrière lui, caroline grogna de frustration.

Il revient après quelques instants souriant, déposant sur son chemin un petit objet que caroline ne pu identifier. Il reprit le point initial mais cette fois ci garda ses mains près de son corps.

 **Alors** l'interrogea t'il tranquillement comme c'il ne venait pas juste de la planter là

Caroline grogna le faisant sourire.

 **Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire ?** s'interrogea-t-elle

Il fallait tout arrêter, elle devait tout arrêter mais son corps de lui ne répondait pas. Elle voulait l'embrasser comme à la terrasse, comme de retour au chalet. Elle le voulait depuis le premier baisé fictif, elle en voulait plus beaucoup plus donc pourquoi s'en priver. De toutes les façons il n'y aurait pas d'attache, aucun sentiment, aucun cœur brisé. Non elle ne le devait pas, il était dangereux, manipulateur, arrogant mais tellement... non, elle ne devait pas le dire, elle ne le devait pas. Elle balaya toutes ses pensées d'un revers de la main.

 **Je te veux** _ **toi**_ déclara t'elle plongeant sur ses lèvres et encerclant ses jambes autour de sa taille

...

Rebekah était assise à une table du Mytic Grills face à Stefan.

 **Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?** s'enquit Stefan

 **Quand tu parlais d'un endroit assez particulier, tu ne mentais pas** ; observa Rebekah en jetant un coup d'œil un peu partout dans la salle. **On ne pourrait pas plutôt...**

 **Je sais que tu es habitué à la grande gastronomie française** il s'avança et prit sa main droite dans la sienne. **Je peux t'assurer qu'ici ca en vaut le coup**

 **D'accord** ; céda t'elle, Stefan sourit. **Cela ne sera pas tuant**

 **Mon ami est le proprio, laisse moi un petit instant, le temps de lui passer le bonsoir et je reviens avec nos commandes** il lui fit un baiser. **Que vas-tu prendre ?**

 **Surprend moi** lâcha Rebekah dans un soupire

 **A vos ordres madame** lui fit il un baisemain, la faisant sourire. **Là c'est mieux** il posa une main sous son menton relevant le visage de la blonde. **Ne me cache plus jamais ton beau sourire**

Sur ces mots il s'en alla. Dans l'ennui, elle se rabattit sur la carte se trouvant devant elle.

 **Or vous êtes si mignon** déclara une voix qui s'approchait de Rebekah, celle-ci pesta sans prendre la peine de déplacer son regard. **Un accueil si froid, moi qui pensait que je t'avais manqué depuis le temps**

La voix s'affala sur la place anciennement occupé par Stefan.

 **Soit tu me parles, soit on peut continuer cette merveilleuse conversation en présence de ton nouveau joujou** la menaça t'elle

 **Que me veux-tu Tatia ?** soupira la blonde

 **Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir ma future belle sœur chérie**

 **Va** **t'en, on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble** la prévient Rebekah dans un murmure la fixant à présent

 **Non, je ne pense pas et de toute façon c'est trop tard pour que tel ou telle personne soit vu** commenta t'elle en fixant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. **Mais comme tu sembles vraiment y tenir, je te laisse tranquille** ; elle fit une pause. **A une condition**

 **Cela m'aurait étonnée** pesta la blonde

 **Je veux savoir où est ton frère ?**

 **Lequel** ; la défia t'elle du regard. **Celui qui est en Amazonie, celui qui est en Angleterre ou celui qui est en Virginie. Précision, précision je t'en pris**

 **Ne te prends pas pour plus bête que tu l'es déjà ou je pourrais prendre ces informations à ton chéri** elle jetant un regard. **Ce qui ne sera pas pour me déplaire**

 **Ni pense même pas pétasse** cracha Rebekah

 **Enfin, cette attitude calme m'épuisait** souffla Tatia

 **Pourquoi viens-tu me poser cette question, d'abord n'est ce pas ton partenaire de jeu favori ?**

 **Oui mais il me fait la tête** fit elle une fausse mou. **Il s'est assuré que je ne puisse pas le trouver ou plus tôt il m'a compliqué la tâche. Je suis assez pressé sinon je l'aurais trouvé en 24h. le temps me faisant défaut je suis dans le regret de faire appel à toi.**

 **Et que lui veux-tu ?**

 **Je sais pour qui travaille l'autre Salvatore et je ne peux être absente lorsqu'il découvrira la nouvelle, c'est tellement jouissif**

 **Et qui c'est ?**

 **Viens avec moi et je sens que toi aussi tu vas aimer**

Rebekah ne dit mot.

 **Alors tic tac, tic tac, l'horloge sonne**

 **On y va** déclara la blonde en se levant de son siège

 **Parfait**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici et d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout donc je ne peux que vous dire...

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	13. Chapter 13 : Douzième séance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour le retard qui devient de plus en plus important mais je vous assure encore et encore, je fais de mon mieux pour poster le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Merci à yaya et Ella399 pour leurs gentilles reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 12 : Douzième séance, B.F**

POV Rebekah

Je garai ma petite voiture de sport rouge de marque italienne dans l'allée de Nik et soupirai une fois de plus d'agacement en observant son passager retoucher son maquillage à travers le rétroviseur de la voiture. Que cette fille pouvait être fausse et chiante. Sincèrement je n'avais jamais et ne comprendrais probablement jamais l'attachement que mes frères avaient pour cette fille vulgaire. Les Petrova n'avaient jamais eu une grande réputation et la raison fondamentale se tenait sur mon siège passager.

On pourrait dire qu'on ne juge pas une personne à sa réputation ou à son passé, mais quant une fille se tape le copain de sa sœur ainsi que son frère quel adjectif conviendrait mieux que celui de... _catin_. Il arrivait des fois qu'on me traite de garce mais à ce niveau là c'était autre chose.

J'avais confronté mon frère ainé Elijah pour qu'il la laisse tomber mais il m'avait expliqué tout simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas ou plus tôt qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Je lui avais alors dit de laisser tomber Katrine et de se mettre officiellement avec elle, même ci cela ne m'enchantait pas des masses et il m'avait expliqué comme quant on explique à un enfant de cinq ans que c'était compliqué.

Sérieux, qu'y a-t-il de compliquer à faire un choix entre un parapluie et un parachute lors d'une chute libre. Rien. Mais bon pour d'autres si.

Il ne faudrait pas ce faire des idées entre Katrine et moi, on n'est juste cordiale et elle est tolérable. Mais sa sœur, intolérable, quand je pense que j'ai laissé en plan Stefan par sa faute. Ahrrrrr.

Je regardais une fois de plus ma voisine me faisant violence pour ne pas la faire avaler sa trousse.

 **Ben c'est bon là on peu y aller** s'impatientai je en indiquant la sortie

 **Une minute** commanda-t'elle avant de se passer une dernière couche de glus et de ranger le tout dans son sac à main. **Là on peu y aller**

Je pestai mais sortie à la suite de Tatia qui s'avançait déjà à pas décidés jusqu'à la maison. Lorsqu'elle traversa le porche et tira sur le poignet de la porte, je l'en empêchai d'une main. Elle n'était surement pas chez elle.

 **Toi** l'interpellai je d'un doigt accusateur. **Tu attends ici, j'entre la première**

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

 **Fais comme tu veux de toute façon j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture »**

Sur ce elle tourna les talons.

Sans perdre de temps, je franchis la porte et comme une belle coïncidence, j'aperçu mon frère descendre les escaliers avec comme unique vêtement un pantalon de jogging, suivit de près par miss Mystic Falls avec sur le dos une simple chemise que je devinai être à lui.

Au regard affolé qu'elle me lança et à ses cheveux en désordre, je désignai la marque made-in-nikklaus, fraichement baisé. Comme à son habitude il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Bizarrement j'étais déçu, lorsque j'avais parlé d'elle avec Stefan j'avais idiotement cru qu'elle serait diffèrent, qu'elle le résisterait un peu, apparemment j'avais tord.

 **Coucou chéri »**

La voix de la pin bêche me sortit de ma contemplation, je me rendis immédiatement compte que j'avais croisé mes bras sur mon torse en les regardant fixement. Celle-ci me traversa avant d'aller rouler une pelle monumentale à mon frère n'oubliant pas de caresser son torse sous le regard choqué de sa nouvelle conquête.

Je pouffais discrètement en observant son air de poisson hors de l'eau, monumentale. Lorsque miss je-saute-sur-tout-ce-qui-à-un-chromosome-y se décolla enfin, car il s'agissait bien de se décoller de mon frère, se décala de coté avant de fixer son coup de la journée.

 **Tu dois être Caroline** lui sourit-elle

Son sourire avait l'air tellement sincère que je l'aurais cru si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien. Le regard de miss Forbes passa de choc à la surprise. Remarquant son effet, Tatia se rapprocha de Nik et effleura son torse de ses doigts. Celui-ci se crispa d'agacement, bizarre.

 **Je vois que tu as suivie mon conseil et que tu t'es amusé durant mon absence** susurra-t-elle à mon frère en lançant un bref regard à celle qui se tenait derrière lui

Ces paroles firent rapidement passer le regard de Forbes en profonde tristesse qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher, je cru qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Tatia la fixait à présent avec un air de défit lorsque je me déplaisais pour m'asseoir convenablement dans le fauteuil les jambes croisés, la scène devenait amusante et j'attendais avec impatience la réplique de son adversaire.

Me surprenant et me décevant davantage, celle-ci renifla avant de tourner les talons et remonter les escaliers après avoir adressé un faible. « Excusez moi mais je dois y aller ». Et c'était tout.

Bien évidement, Tatia ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire de satisfaction, encore une dont elle s'était facilement débarrasser. Je soupirai avant d'attrapé ''pêché originel'' sur la table basse et de commencer à lire, un round trop rapide à mon goût.

Fort heureusement mon frère finit par sortir du mutisme dans lequel il s'était plongé et saisi le poignet de Tatia... fort puisqu'elle se tordait apparemment de douleur.

 **A quoi joues-tu Tatia ?** il avait craché son nom comme du venin et gardait sa poigne ferme

 **Pas la peine d'être si grognon Nikklaus** déclara t'elle en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne puis elle eut une absence avant de fixer ensuite Nik. **Ne** **me dit pas que tu ressens quelque chose pour cette fille**

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur mon frère qui la lâcha de suite.

 **Je préfère cela** rumina t'elle en massant son poignet

Elle adressa un regard choqué à Nik qui la dévisagea de colère avant qu'elle s'asseye sur le fauteuil en face de moi et saisisse un magasine d'articles.

 **Bekah** grogna t'il à mon encontre

 **Ben quoi ? »**

S'il pensait que j'allais m'excuser de l'avoir interrompu dans ses _petites affaires_ il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

 **Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'elle fiche ici** me commanda-t-il. **Et tout de suite** sa voix était monté de plusieurs octaves me faisant légèrement sursauter

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Je croissais mes bras sur mon torse avant de pointer du doigt sa catin, celui-ci suivit mon mouvement.

 **Quoi ?** fit elle innocente en relevant son regard de sa lecture

Elle soupira bruyamment avant de frapper son magazine sur la table basse et de poser sa main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil y reposant sa tête. Nik fronça davantage les sourcils à sa provocation évidente. Miss T. soupira avant de se décider enfin de sortir un lot de papier de son sac.

 **Tu as déjà entendu parler de B.F** l'interrogea t'elle un peu plus sérieux

 **Oui, j'ai déjà vu ces initiales sur une lettre dans le bureau de Salvatore »**

 **Tu as ta réponse, c'est lui qui détient le contrat sur ta tête. Bien sur ce n'est qu'un exécuteur, on aura besoin de lui pour trouver qui a placé le contrat**

 **Je présume que tu sais déjà qui c'est sinon tu ne serais pas là »**

 **Oui mais qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi** tenta t'elle faisant une fausse mou en traçant des cercles sur l'accoudoir du canapé

Elle n'en ratait jamais une celle la.

 **Je pense que le dossier Parker est largement suffisant pour compenser tes services Tatia** décréta Nik sec

 **Oui mais bon je pensais rendre tout cela un peu plus intéressant »**

 **Tatia** la prévient mon frère

 **D'accord au moins on a quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à faire un échange de bon procédé »**

 **Et qu'a t'on donc qu'il voudrait** je me redressai, la conversation commençait à m'intéresser

 **Rien à part sa fille** lâcha t'elle désinvolte avant de relever le dossier et de montrer la première page. **Je te présente Bill Forbes**

Je restai sous le choc de même que Nik à cette révélation.

 **Que c'est pratique et embêtant en même temps pour ton nouveau joujou** constata t'elle en fixant mon frère

 **C'est trop facile** tiqua Nik

 **Hum ! »**

 **Notre rencontre, le fait qu'elle soit sa fille »**

 **Pense ce que tu veux si cela peut tranquilliser ton esprit** décréta t'elle sur le vif avant de se lever et de récupérer son sac

Sur ce elle quitta la maison. J'étais près à en rire sachant pertinemment que la prochaine maison était à quelques kilomètres, Nik s'était bien éloigné. Je perdis ma bonne humeur en la voyant monté dans ma voiture, démarrer avant de disparaitre.

Je pestai et tapai du pied, cette fille était une sacré garce. La bouche en cœur, j'allais reprendre ma position initiale dans le fauteuil.

 **Que vas-tu faire de la fille ?** m'hasardai je à interroger mon frère fixant à présent le magazine

 **Je vais y réfléchir** déclara t'il avant de s'avancer pour récupérer le dossier que miss T. avait laissé sur la table basse

Nik soupira.

 **Elle a parfois le don de gâcher une journée qui a bien commencé** ; se plaignit il, feuilletant négligemment le dossier

 **J'imagine** maugréai je

Il posa ses dossiers avec fracas sur la table.

 **C'est quoi ton problème Bekah** m'interrogea t'il. **Et depuis quant tu t'entends avec Tatia**

Je relevai les yeux vivement de ma lecture prenant ses mots pour une profonde insulte. Je le remarquai alors qu'il me fixait intensément et son expression n'était pas sujette à la rigolade.

 **Ne m'insulte pas Nik, je ne m'entendrais jamais, oh non jamais avec cette fille de mauvais genre »**

 **Alors ?** m'incita-t-il à continuer

 **Alors, j'en ai mare de ce défilé de marie-couche-toi-là. J'en ai mare qu'à chaque fois que je passe du temps avec toi, il y est toujours une de tes...** je balançai ma main un peu partout en direction de l'étage cherchant le bon adjectif qualificatif. **Distraction**

 **Bekah ! »**

 **Et cette fille, cette Caroline n'a pas pu faire abstraction, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écarter les cuisses en ta présence »**

 **Ne sois pas grossière Rebekah** me mit-il en garde

Il osait faire cela, dans ce cas.

 **Oui, ne sois pas grossière à d'autre Nik puisque tu sautes la grossièreté incarné** pestai je avant de me lever emportant un livre sur l'armoire d'à coté pour remonter dans ma chambre quand je pense que j'avais annulé un rendez vous avec Stefan pour cela

...

Je fixais mon portable étendu sur le lit, cinq appels en absence de Stefan. Idiote, je l'avais complètement oublié. Connaissant que trop bien les imprévus de ce genre, je l'avais mis en mode vibreur mais il faut croire que lorsqu'on veut vous gâcher la journée rien n'arrête.

Je composai le numéro de Stefan avant de lancer l'appel, il devait surement s'inquiéter. J'avais simulé un malaise et bien évidemment il s'était pressé de vouloir me raccompagner. J'avais donc joué sur le fait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis et qu'une _amie_ allait me ramener. Il avait longuement sous peser le pour et le contre mais avait finalement accepté.

Je me précipitai donc pour le rassurer, baisser la pression qui devait surement s'abattre sur lui.

 _Flash back_

 _Je me tenais à l'ombre dans un coin du park fixant mon objectif. Stefan Salvatore, étudiant en histoire de l'art, 23ans, frère cadet de Damon Salvatore._

 _Ce pauvre garçon allait être ma cible pour obtenir un maximum d'information sur son frère._

 _Je vérifiai ma coiffure et mon maquillage à travers mon miroir avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ma tenue. Culotte belge et démembré vert citron. Je replaçai mes lunettes de soleil avant de retirer mon chapeau haut de forme blanc et m'avancer vers lui._

 _Il était assis face à une statue représentant une femme renversant une gare d'eau dans la fontaine. C'était très beau, Nik aurait adoré cela. Déjà en m'approchant de ce Salvatore, je remarquai qu'il était absorbé par son griffonnage dans un cahier à dessin, ce qui me fit sourire encore plus._

 _Me rendant compte assez près qu'il ne remarquerait surement pas ma présence vu la concentration dont il faisait preuve, je me décidai à passer outre mes resolutions et d'engager directement la conversation sans préavis._

 _C'est ainsi que je m'assieds près de lui et qu'il redressa la tête dans un sursaut, l'air perdu. A cet instant je le trouvais si adorable, ses yeux marron me fixaient avec une telle intensité que cela en était presque déconcertant._

 _Je me ressaisis immédiatement me devant à accomplir ma mission et non passer pour une folle._

 _ **Hum ! Salut »**_

 _Je voulais me donner une claque mentale réalisant que je venais de dire une parfaite idiotie._

 _Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, il portait un jeans simple, un t-shirt rouge, des chaussures noires, bref rien d'extra. J'examinai rapidement son carnet à dessin avant de froncer les sourcils. Durant toute mon observation celui-ci n'avait émis aucun son, probablement troublé, ou choqué._

 _ **Ce n'est pas vraiment ressemblant**_ _; déclarai je pointant le contenu de son carnet à dessin_

 _Il sembla se réveiller à mes mots et jeta un regard troublé à son œuvre avant d'arborer un petit sourire, celui-ci me fit clairement craquer._

 _ **Oui, j'aime l'architecture, cet endroit me permet de me concentrer, et le bruit de cette fontaine est reposant**_ _me répondit il d'un sourire éclatant_

 _Je cru légèrement perdre pied, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais assis si près de lui._

 _ **Oh ! cela explique les dessins de colonnes**_ _m'empressai-je_

 _ **Oui cela l'explique. Vous n'êtes pas italienne je présume**_ _enchaina t'il_

 _ **Non, mais vous si »**_

 _ **Bien vu mais à moitié »**_

 _Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, je ne comprenais pas ce qui me faisait perdre à ce point mes moyens mais heureusement, il reprit._

 _ **Pourquoi vous êtes vous assise près de moi ?**_ _m'interrogea t'il l'air tout d'un coup sérieux, j'haussais les épaules_

 _ **Je vous ai aperçu et vous ai trouvé intéressant »**_

 _ **Intéressant !**_ _répéta-t-il, il semblait trouver mes mots drôles._ _ **Vous n'êtes pas américaine**_ _; enchaina-t-il_

 _« Merde » maugréai je dans mes pensées j'avais laissé couler mon accent._

 _ **Exact**_ _me ressaisi je._ _ **Vous n'êtes pas architecte**_ _enchainai-je à mon tour_

 _ **Bien vu »**_

 _Je soupirai grandement avant de me lever, j'étais étrangement de mauvaise humeur._

 _ **Je dois y aller vraiment désolé pour le dérangement »**_

 _Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et décidai de m'en aller. Après quelques pas je vu quelqu'un se précipiter devant moi._

 _ **Attendez signorina ! »**_

 _Il réfléchit à ses mots et je le fixai._

 _ **Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'y prendre comme cela mais pourrais-je connaitre votre nom**_ _il avait une tête embêté_

 _ **Rebekah**_ _lui souris je pour le rassurer_

 _ **Alors Rebekah, auriez vous un peu de temps à m'accorder pour un capuccino ? »**_

 _ **Ce serait un crime de refuser un Capuccino »**_

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici et d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout donc je ne peux que vous dire...

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	14. Note

**Note de l'auteur**

Salut à vous et non ce n'est pas un chapitre.

Je me rends compte que cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté et m'en excuse. Ces derniers temps j'ai quelques problèmes de santé (des migraines, de la fièvre, etc...) et ajouté à cela un examen proche (et stressant), je ne suis donc en grand forme et peine à me retrouver derrière mon clavier.

D'après ce gentil monsieur en blouse blanche en plus de..., j'aurais des manques de sommeil et etc, etc, je lui ai dit « Mais 5h de sommeil ce n'est pas grave »

Je ne vous dis même pas le regard qu'il m'a lancé, j'étais mdr. Bref je suis au repos forcé pour quelques temps et vous promet de revenir super vite, j'adore trop ce site pour disparaitre longtemps.

Quelques semaines encore et je vous reviendrais avec beaucoup, beaucoup de texte.

Désolé pour ceux donc je n'ai pas encore répondu aux réviews.

Merci encore de votre soutien, vous êtes super.

Raissanaomie.


End file.
